The Only One
by Schoonie
Summary: Tatsumi is really confused to get Hilda back from a person who will be her groom. but his opponent its not easy to be defeated, and has some relations with Daimaou-sama's Family. so how Tatsumi can solve this matter and bring Hilda back to his arms? New Charas, a little OOC. #in my native language, indonesian. but anyway you can still read it with a translator if you want! :)
1. Chapter 1 : Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei. **

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, saya sedikit menambahkan beberapa karakter baru, dan saya membuat Hilda bersekolah di St. Ishiyama lebih cepat dari pada yang dicerita aslinya. ****hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Mysterious Girl**

"apa kamu mendengarnya?'

"dengar apa? Tentang gossip yang sekarang beredar di sekolah ini?"

"iya, apa kamu mengenal-_nya_?"

"aku kurang mengingat wajahnya, tapi katanya dia adalah _Queen_ di sekolah ini.."

Desas desus tentang gossip yang ada di St. Ishiyama menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"oi Furuichi, hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang semua siswa disekolah ini sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu?" sahut Oga Tatsumi.

"hmm, entahlah Oga, tapi memang sikap mereka sangat aneh hari ini, ku dengar mereka membicarakan tentang _Queen Of St. Ishiyama School_ .." jawab Furuichi Takayuki, sahabat dari Tatsumi.

"tsk, bukankah kita sudah mempunyai _Queen _ yang dimaksud itu?" Hilda ikut berbicara.

"siapa yang kamu maksud Hilda?" Tanya Tatsumi. "that bitch, _Queen Kunieda.._" jawab Hilda dengan stoic face-nya.

"ahh kupikir kau salah Hilda-san, Kunieda-senpai adalah Queen dari Ishiyama school, bukan dari St. Ishiyama Scho-" Furuichi terhenti ketika Hilda menatapnya dengan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata 'kau pikir aku salah? Katakan lagi dan akan kubunuh kau!" Furuichi terdiam dan air keringat bercucuran di seluruh badannya.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "that bitch pasti sangat gorgeous sampai-sampai sekolah ini menjadi seheboh ini membicarakannya" sahut kanzaki.

"ya aku setuju dengan mu kali ini Kanzaki, tsk, kalau dia seperti itu maka aku akan menjadikan nya concubine ku. Hahahaha" sambung Himekawa.

"Nene-san, ini gawat, Himekawa-senpai dan Kanzaki-senpai tidak biasanya menanggapi gossip, tapi kali ini mereka menanggapinya." "ah, aku tau itu Yuka, tapi buatku itu tidak akan jadi masalah selama dia tidak mengganggu Aoi-Neesan". "ini amazing Nene-san, aku tidak sabar melihat sosok orang yang ramai dibicarakan saat ini!" sahut Yuka.

"oi, oi, what the hell with this?" Sahut Furuichi. "I dunno, bukan urusanku." Jawab Tatsumi, sedangkan Hilda hanya menghela nafas.

"apa yang kalian lakukan, menghalangi pintu masuk kelas!" sebuah suara membuat mereka melihat ke belakang mereka. Itu adalah Kunieda Aoi, Queen of Ishiyama.

"kunieda-senpai! Oh tidak, ini kami hanya sedang-" pembicaraan Furuichi terhenti ketika Hilda memotongnya dengan berkata "Kunieda, apa kamu tau tentang gossip yang sedang beredar saat ini?" Aoi terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjawab "aku tau! Lebih baik kita membicarakannya sambil duduk saja, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi kita yang menghalangi pintu kelas.."

Mereka ber-empat pun duduk ditempat mereka, Furuichi menatap Aoi dengan tatapan 'ceritakan semuanya padaku', Hilda hanya menatap dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasanya, dan Tatsumi hanya sibuk dengan kelakuan Beel-bou seolah-olah tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gossip yang akan diceritakan oleh Aoi.

Aoi mengambil nafas dan kemudian "hm, aku kurang mengerti kenapa kalian tertarik akan gossip ini, tapi, yasudah akan kuceritakan.. _Queen of St. Ishiyama School_ itu gossip yang selama ini sibuk dibicarakan banyak siswa disekolah ini, bukan banyak, tapi seluruh siswa disekolah ini sangat exciting membicarakannya. Mereka menyebutnya Silky Milk Girl.."

Furuichi kemudian membayangkan pervert things sampai darah keluar dari hidungnya yang menambah creepiness dari dirinya kemudian dia bertanya sesuatu pada Kunieda "apa dia cantik, manis, apa dadanya besar, apakah dia-" pembicaraannya terhenti ketika Hilda menendangnya ke tembok kelas hingga tidak ada tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya.

"So… lanjutkan Kunieda" sahut Hilda.

"Hilda-san, kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan gossip ini?" Tanya Aoi. "hem, hanya ingin membuang waktu saja.." jawab Hilda. Tatsumi yang sebelumnya cuek berbalik arah dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Aoi.

"menurut Azusa-chan, _Silky Milk Girl _ini satu kelas dengannya, namun Azusa-chan tidak mengingat wajahnya, karena gadis ini hanya masuk dua bulan pertama saat tahun ajarannya. Tapi dia hanya mengingat bahwa gadis ini memiliki rambut light pink, dan dengan mata yang berwarna light blue, dan kulit nya seputih susu, makanya ia dipanggil dengan sebutan Silky Milk Girl.." Aoi terhenti ketika ia melihat Tatsumi dan Hilda diam dan keadaan pun menjadi silence.

"pink, dan biru, jangan-jangan….." pikir Tatsumi, dan kemudian ia memecah kesunyian itu sendiri dengan bertanya "terus apa yang membuatnya menjadi gossip saat ini?". Tatsumi menatap Aoi dan seketika wajah Aoi memerah seperti kepiting yang sedang direbus, ia menjawab "em.. em.. katanya setelah sekian lama dia absent, hari ini dia akan hadir ke sekolah kembali.. maka dari itu semua siswa di sekolah ini sangat exciting.. tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mengingat nama dari gadis-" Aoi terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok seorang gadis di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"ituuuuuu…." Teriak Aoi. Gadis itu pun masuk, seketika semua pria dikelas itu terdiam bahkan Red Tail pun ikut terdiam kagum akan penampilannya, tubuhnya yang slender, dan kulit tubuhnya yang putih. Wajah gadis itu masih tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang terurai, kemudiah keadaan diam tersebut buyar ketika banyak suara gemuruh hampir mendekati special class itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menutup pintu kelas dan duduk dilantai, terlihat bahwa ia sangat kelelahan.

* * *

Semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis itu, gadis itu tidak memakai seragam St. Ishiyama, dia memakai Blazer hitam di hiasi dengan pinggiran berwarna merah tua, kemeja berwarna merah tua, kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna hijau muda dan pita berwarna merah terang, rok berwarna merah dengan renda berwarna hitam, sepatu dan dasi berwarna hijau terang. Semua orang dikelas itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai gadis itu kembali berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf, telah mengganggu kalian, mereka dari pagi mengejarku terus-terusan, dan aku mendengar bahwa siswa St. Ishiyama tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelas ini, jadi aku masuk agar mereka tidak menemukanku, anyway, I'm sorry…" gadis itu kembali berdiri, tetapi kini wajahnya tidak tertutupi oleh rambutnya, mereka dapat melihat bola mata birunya yang indah bagaikan lautan dengan dikelilingi dengan rambut pink nya bagaikan Cerry Blosoms. Gadis itu berpaling kearah Tatsumi dan "ahhh…" ia berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Oga, itu kan-" pembicaraan Furuichi terhenti ketika ia melihat Tatsumi berlari dan memeluk Gadis itu. Oga memeluknya dengan erat, Hilda dan Aoi shock ketika melihat keadaan ini, Furuichi sesak nafas, siswa laki-laki sudah siap dengan senjata mereka untuk membunuh Tatsumi, dan siswa perempuannya terkejut hingga dagu mereka hampir menyentuh lantai.

Braakkk! Pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras, datang lagi satu gadis tapi ia terlihat tidak terkejut dengan sikap akwardnya Tatsumi. Seketika Tatsumi melepaskan pelukannya.

"dimana pun aku melihat kalian berdua, aku merasa pissed of, ah whatever, Mika-sama, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Sahut gadis itu.

"Marriiiiiaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnnn…." Sahut Furuichi sambil berlari dan kini justru ia kut memeluk gadis yang satunya. Semua orang dikelas kecuali Tatsumi jaw dropped ketika melihat mereka berpelukan.

"long time no see you, _Tatsumi!_" gadis berambut pink itu berbicara sambil tersenyum pada Tatsumi. Tatsumi _blushed _dan menjawab "long time no see you too Mika-chan.." .

"STOOOPP, STOOOPP, anyway siapa kamu? Me-memeluk Oga dan memanggilnya ta-ta-ta-tatsumi..?" Aoi bertanya dengan wajah merahnya.

"ah, maaf aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan namaku, tehee :p" wajah lucu gadis itu semakin membuat siswa pria menggebu-gebu ingin memeluknya, namun mereka terhenti ketika Tatsumi menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'jika kalian berani menyentuhnya, akan kukirim kalian ke neraka'. Gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"perkenalkan, ini Jean Maria, dan aku Ayasaka Mika, yoroshiku nee. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku memeluk tatsumi, dan memanggil nya dengan namanya… harus kujawab seperti apa yaaa? Tatsumi, that baby is yours right?" Tatsumi terkejut berusaha mengelak pertanyaannya, namun Mika meneruskan perkataannya. "karena Tatsumi already had a wife, so, I think, aku adalah Tatsumi's Ex-Girlfriend…" Mika tersenyum, dan seketika satu kelas kecuali Furuichi dan Maria berkata "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH, LIAAARRRRR…"

* * *

**ya, ya, ya, itulah chapter 1 untuk fanfic ku.. tararengkyu udah mau ngabisin waktunya buat baca fanfic yang GAJE kaya gini.. :D**

**semoga dapat bermanfaat dilain waktu, (gajelas!:/).. REVIEW nya tolong dong :)**

**ini spoiler buat chaper 2 : Career Woman, check it out ! :) **

_Beel-bou mencoba mengatakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke arah Mika. Mika menghampiri Tatsumi dan berkata "sepertinya anakmu ingin aku untuk memeluknya, bolehkan aku menggendongnya sebentar?" "b-boleh.." Tatsumi menjawab, dan kemudian Kunieda menghampiri Mika dan memberikan Beel-bou kepada Mika. Mika menggendong Beel-bou dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Beel-bou dengan pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah itu Mika memberikan Beel-bou pada Tatsumi dan menyuruh Rokkisei untuk datang keruangannya ditemani oleh Maria._


	2. Chapter 2 : Career Woman

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei. **

**A/N: ****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. Disini saya membuat sedikit perubahan pada cerita aslinya, yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Career Woman**

Kelas yang dipenuhi oleh bunch of idiotic people like Ishiyama merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"hey nona, apa yang kamu suka dari idiot people like Oga, huh?" sahut Kanzaki.

"eh… tiba-tiba kamu menayakan hal itu kepada ku..." jawab Mika.

"hey you, bisa tidak untuk tidak berbicara pada Mika-sama seolah-olah kamu adalah temannya? jika kamu melakukan ini lagi, akan kubunuh kau!" Maria menatap Kanzaki dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menyeramkan. Sekejap Kanzaki tidak bisa melawannya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil meminum yogurt kesayangannya.

"what do you mean Maria? kenapa kamu ada disini? bukankah seharusnya kamu ada disana? dan SIAPA dia? dia membuat ku merasa tidak nyaman.." Tanya Hilda kepada Maria.

"kau masih belum menyadarinya Hilda? Huh, sungguh membosankan. An elite class maid like you didn't realize it, I'm soooo disappointed.." jawab Maria.

"gadis yang bernama Maria itu manis juga, tubuhnya yang mungil dan rambutnya yang hijau sangat indah, bola matanya yang berwarna merah pun terlihat sangat menarik. I bet she is still in Junior High" sahut Himekawa.

"kawaii.." jawab Chiaki.

"kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia? Terlebih dia adalah mantan pacar Oga, apa yang harus aku lakukan…." Aoi terlihat seperti terkena headache dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

'Oga, beruntung menjadi kamu. Kemarin Hilda-san dan Kunieda-senpai, sekarang Mika-chan. Although sekarang ada Maria disini aku merasa dicurangi' pikir Furuichi.

"whats wrong Taka-chan?" Tanya Maria dengan wajah manisnya. Furuichi hanya menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya, dan kemudian menaruh tangannya di sekitar lehernya Maria.

"ano, namamu Maria kan? Lebih baik kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Furuichi.." sahut Nene.

"why?" jawab Maria. "Furuichi-kun is pedophile, selain itu dia creep dan pervert." Sambung Kaoru.

"oh itu, aku sudah tau. Bahkan sedari SMP dia memang sudah begitu. Lagi pula, Taka-chan tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku, karna dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukannya. Iya kan Ta-ka-yu-ki.." sahut Maria.

"i-iya Maria-chan" jawab Furuichi dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya.

"ah, Ayasaka-san dan Maria-senpai! Kami sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana, rapat akan segera di mulai." Sahut seseorang pria dari luar ruang kelas.

"senpai? Berarti that Maria Girl is.." sahut Himekawa.

"yes, Maria is second year of this school, she's my senpai.." jawab Mika. "Tatsumi, kau tidak banyak berbicara? Seperti yang aku duga, kamu masih sama seperti dulu!" Mika pun tersenyum dan melenggang pergi.

"tidak, aku sudah berubah.." Tatsumi berkata dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"that Bitch! Kenapa dia meremeh kan ku seperti itu?" sahut Hilda sambil meremas-remas kaleng jus yang ada di tangannya. Furuichi merasa ada getaran aneh yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seperti akan ada perang dunia ke 3.

"siapa yang kamu maksud Hilda? Aku justru senang ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Hahahaha :D" Tatsumi berkata sambil menunjukkan evil grin nya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Benar, Hilda langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menghajar Tatsumi sampai ia tersungkur di tanah dengan wajahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Tatttsssuumiiii….." terdengar suara perempuan menuju ke ruang special class.

"hey Silky Milk girl, Oga sedang tidak ada disini. Dia sedang pergi bersama Kunieda dengan yang lainnya untuk menyusul Kanzaki." Sahut Himekawa.

"eehhh…" Mika terdiam lalu berjalan keluar.

"Mika-sama, mereka sudah bergerak. Seperti yang kita duga, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah ada disini" Maria berkata pada Mika sambil mengisi peluru dalam pistolnya. "tsk, kita harus melakukannya kan?" jawab Mika dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Rokkisei bahwa mereka akan menunggu di atap gedung sekolah lama untuk bertarung. Dan seperti yang diduga, Tatsumi mendatangi mereka disusul oleh Aoi, Himekawa, dan Natsume. Red Tail melihat disisi atap gedung sekolah yang lain, Hilda duduk di sisi pagar atap sekolah yang jauh dari mereka semua. Di tempat itu hanya ada 4 orang dari Rokkisei, yaitu, Miki Hisaya, Mitsuteru Sakaki, Shinjo Alex, dan Hiroumichi Gou.

"apa kita harus melakukan ini?" sahut Gou. "tenang saja, _dia _tidak akan mengetahuinya. Lagi pula _dia _baru akan datang besok kan?" jawab Alex.

Tak lama, pertarungan pun dimulai, Himekawa dengan Sakaki, Natsume dengan Gou, Alex KO setelah terkena satu pukulan dari Tatsumi, Aoi menjaga Beel-bou, dan kini Tatsumi melawan Miki. Ketika Miki mencoba mengeluarkan jurus Rahasianya, ia terhenti ketika Nanami Shizuka dan Izuma Kaname datang mencoba menghentikan mereka. Namun tak di sangka Tojou datang dan menantang Izuma, mereka memulai pertarungan mereka sampai mereka terhenti ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

'pok, pok, pok' terdengar suara tepukan dari arah pintu atap gedung sekolah.

"good, kalian melakukan hal ini tanpa seizinnya? Kalian tau kan apa yang akan terjadi? Dia sangat marah" Maria berkata dengan senyum evil nya. Seketika terdapat awan hitam mengelilingi tempat itu, hembusan angin yang kencang ditambah petir yang menggelegar yang membuat semua orang ditempat itu terdiam, terutama Rokkisei, mereka semua terlihat sangat takut akan kejadian ini.

"yaaa, aku sangat marah loh?" terdengar sebuah suara, mereka mencari asal suara itu sampai mereka melihat seorang gadis berdiri diatas pagar atap sekolah yang lumayan tinggi.

"kalian berfikir bahwa aku akan diam saja melihat kelakuan kalian yang seperti ini. Bertarung dengan guest, tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku sudah kembali datang ke sekolah. Tindakan bodoh yang kalian lakukan harus kalian pertanggung jawabkan, _Rokkisei.._!" gadis itu meloncat turun dan seketika lantai atap sekolah pun mengalami keretakan yang cukup fatal.

"Mika…" Tatsumi berkata sambil menatap Mika. "Maria, kenapa kau ada disini? Dan apa hubungan mu dengan Rokkisei?" Furuichi mendatangi Maria dan menanyakan hal itu pada Maria.

"kami memohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan yang telah kami lakukan, kami bersedia menerima segala hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada kami" sekejap siswa Ishiyama School terkejut ketika melihat seluruh anggota Rokkisei membungkuk dan berkata hal yang demikian kepada Mika dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Mika hanya menghela nafas kemudian berkata pada siswa Ishiyama School.

"maaf telah mengganggu ketentraman kalian. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang idiot yang hanya berfikir bahwa merekalah yang paling kuat diantara yang lain" Mika membungkuk dan berkata "Maafkan kami..". tiba-tiba Tatsumi datang dan memegang kepala Mika sambil berkata "coba ceritakan, sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa kamu terlihat ditakuti oleh mereka" .

"jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh Mika-sama" tiba-tiba Izuma yang terlihat kalem menjadi aggresif. Izuma mencoba memukul Tatsumi tapi terhenti ketika Mika berdiri didepan Tatsumi. "yang berhak menentukan siapa yang boleh menyentuhku hanya AKU!" Mika berkata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Izuma terlempar jauh dan terdiam.

"ano nee, aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Rokkisei, tapi aku tidak bisa menentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh counselor setelah ini, karena dia sangat keras kepala dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku juga merupakan Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini walaupun au hanya siswi tahun pertama, serta anak pemilik dari sekolah ini. Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan hukuman kepada mereka!" Mika berkata sembari tersenyum.

"ahh, dabuh dahh…" Beel-bou mencoba mengatakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke arah Mika. Mika menghampiri Tatsumi dan berkata "sepertinya anakmu ingin aku untuk memeluknya, bolehkan aku menggendongnya sebentar?"

"b-boleh.." Tatsumi menjawab, dan kemudian Kunieda menghampiri Mika dan memberikan Beel-bou kepada Mika. Mika menggendong Beel-bou dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Beel-bou dengan pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah itu Mika memberikan Beel-bou pada Tatsumi dan menyuruh Rokkisei untuk datang keruangannya ditemani oleh Maria. Namun….

"Mika-chan!" suara perempuan terdengar dari kejauhan. Lalu muncul lah sosok wanita yang terlihat baru berumur 20'an dengan penampilan seperti wanita karier dan terlihat mirip seperti Mika. Ia datang menghampiri Mika namun terhenti ketika melihat Himekawa.

"ah, that pompadour, pasti kamu Himekawa Tatsuya, iya kan?" wanita itu mendekati Himekawa dan memelukknya.

"tak kusangka kau memiliki level untuk berpacaran dengan Wanita yang lebih tua, Himekawa-san." Wajah Himekawa berubah menjadi merah setelah mendengar perkataan Natsume, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan wanita itu sampai…

"Mama, hentikan itu!" terlihat Mika berbicara terhadap wanita itu. Wanita yang terlihat baru berumur 20'an itu adalah ibu dari Mika? Semua orang di tempat itu shock dan membeku karena mendengarnya.

* * *

"_ara,_ Mika-chan, kenapa Mama harus menghentikan ini? Dia adalah calon Son-in-law Mama".

Mika jaw dropped ketika mendengar hal ini. "a-apa maksud mu Idiot Mama?" Mika bertanya pada ibunya dengan wajah shock.

"hm, kamu sudah tau tentang Marriage Interview yang akan dilaksanakan besok kan? Dia anak teman bisnis Mama, dia bilang anaknya sekolah di Ishiyama School, tapi diungsikan ke sekolah ini karena gedung sekolahnya mengalami kerusakan. So, mama pikir ini adalah keberuntungan Mama, calon menantu Mama bersekolah di sekolah milik Mama. Makanya mama datang kesini untuk memberitahu mu masalah ini, tapi tak disangka mama bertemu dengannya juga. Pasangan Marriage Interview kamu ya dia, Himekawa Tatsuya, anak dari pemilik Himekawa Group" wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Mika sambil memeluk Himekawa. Semua orang di tempat itu termasuk Mika jaw dropped mendengarnya.

Pelukkan ibu Mika terhadap Himekawa terlepas ketika seseorang berkata "Kika-sama, lebih baik jika anda memperkenalkan diri anda dihadapan para siswa, ini pertama kalinya anda datang kesekolah ini kan?" sahut principal dari St. Ishiyama School. "oh iya, aku lupa, perkenalkan, nama saya Ayasaka Kika, ibu dari Mika-chan, pemilik dari St. Ishiyama School, dan pemilik dari Ayasaka Group yang bekerja di bidang property, modeling, music, painting, educating, and business. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu".

"oh, jadi itu yang dimaksud-" Hilda berhenti berbicara ketika seseorang membisikkan "just pretend that you don't know her. Its an order!" Hilda mencoba menengok kearah bisikkan itu, namun tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Mama, apa mama serius akan hal ini?".

"tentu!" Ibunya Mika menjawab pertanyaan Mika dengan senyum.

"argh, kenapa jadi seperti ini… hyuuunggg" Mika jatuh pingsan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

**yayaya, itulah chapter 2 untuk story yang satu ini, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenangan fandom ini.. **

**REVIEW nyaaa tolong donggg :)**

**dann inilaah spoiler untuk chapter 3 : Marriage Interview, _check it out ! :)_**

_"lalu, apa yang membuatmu menolak acara perjodohan ini? Apa kamu masih menyukainya?" Tanya Himekawa sembari duduk-duduk diatas ayunan. "em, bukan seperti itu, Mama juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu! Aku menolak acara ini karena aku masih menunggu orang lain, dia bukan Tatsumi. Memang aku akui aku masih menyukai Tatsumi, tapi perasaan ini tidak sama seperti dulu, Tatsumi itu special, dan karena dia special, aku tak ingin terlalu mengganggunya. Lagi pula aku yakin Tatsumi lebih menyukai-nya dibanding aku" Mika menjawab sambil menyusun sebuah mahkota kecil dengan bunga yang telah ia petik sebelumnya._


	3. Chapter 3 : Marriage Interview

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. Disini saya membuat sedikit perubahan pada cerita aslinya, yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Sorry kalo update nya kelamaan banget, lagi sibuk sama urusan study :D. **

**Chapter 3**

**Marriage Interview**

Mika tersadar dari pingsannya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kamar tidurnya. "ugh" Mika memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

"Marriage Interview, Himekawa Tatsuya. Ini pasti mimpi! Iyah, pasti mimpi! Buktinya sekarang aku ada dikamarku, jadi pasti semuanya hanya mimpi! Hahahaha" Mika berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia mencoba keluar dari kamar tidurnya, berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan kosong, sepi, hening, sunyi, kemudian ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"eh, eh, benar kan kalau Mika-ojousama akan mengadakan marriage interview dua jam lagi. Dan yang terpenting, calon suaminya adalah anak dari pemilik Himekawa Group, pengusaha terkenal itu". Beberapa pelayan dirumahnya membicarakan acara perjodohan Mika dengan Himekawa. Mika membeku sampai akhirnya Ibunya menepuknya.

"Ohayou Mika-chan! Lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap karena sekitar dua jam lagi keluarga dari Tatsuya-chan akan datang ke mansion kita! Mama sudah menyiapkan gaun dan penata rias untukmu, cep-" pembicaraan Ibunya Mika terhenti ketika Mika menariknya ke sudut ruangan dan berkata "Mama, aku tidak mau mengikuti acara ini! Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal dekat Himekawa. Bukannya aku tidak tertarik padanya, dia good-looking, tapi…" ucap Mika.

"Tapi kamu masih menunggu Oga-san? Mika-chan, kamu tau kan kalau dia sudah memliki anak? Jadi untuk apa kamu menunggunya?" Tanya ibunya Mika.

"bukan itu maksud ku Idiot mama! Lagi pula bayi itu bukan milik Tatsumi, itu milik-_nya_!".

"ehh? Milik-_nya_?" jawab ibunya Mika.

"aku yakin nama bayi itu _Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV, _anak terakhir-_nya_. Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali. Masa Mama tidak mengenalinya? Pokoknya yang jelas aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Himekawa" sahut Mika dan kemudian meninggalkan ibunya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"anak terakhir? Sungguh tidak pernah ku duga kau akan segenit ini, hehe, _anata_!" Ibunya Mika berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

"pada akhirnya keputusan Mama adalah absolute. Haah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Mika berbisik pelan dan kemudian menatap kearah Himekawa. Wajah Himekawa memerah kemudian berkata "Ayasaka-san, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?".

"ehhhh?" sahut Mika.

Mereka berdua pergi ke taman dekat _salon _ yang ada di Mansionnya Mika.

"Ayasaka-san, aku tau kamu sangat tidak ingin mengikuti acara ini, begitu pun aku. Bukannya aku tidak tertarik padamu Ayasaka-san, kamu cantik, manis, tinggi, putih dan smart. Tapi karena aku sudah menyukai gadis lain, memang ia tidak secantik Ayasaka-san, dan tidak sepopuler Ayasaka-san, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Maka dari itu ak-" Himekawa terhenti ketika Mika tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya dan tersenyum.

"bagus kalau kamu bisa mencintai dia dengan dirinya yang apa adanya. Kalau begini semuanya jadi clear kan?" sahut Mika sembari menggandeng Himekawa berlari ke sebuah ayunan di dekat taman itu.

Di taman itu ada danau kecil yang diatasnya terdapat jembatan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga.

"tempat ini indah juga, seperti yang kuduga, keluarga Ayasaka-san memang terampil dalam hal seperti ini" Himekawa berkata sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"hm, mungkin karena tempat ini merupakan sample contoh untuk catalog baru Mama, jadi Mama mendesainnya seperti ini. Himekawa, panggil saja aku Mika. Hehee" Mika berkata sambil tersenyum.

Himekawa terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya berkata "oke, aku akan memanggil mu Mika-chan, tapi sebaliknya, panggil aku Tatsuya saja".

"oke, Tatsu-chan!" Mika berkata dan lagi-lagi senyumnya membuat wajah Himekawa memerah.

"Mika-chan, apakah yang dikatakan oleh mu beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang kamu adalah mantan pacar Oga itu benar?" tanya Himekawa.

"benar, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal bohong seperti itu" Mika menjawab sambil memetik beberapa beberapa bunga di dekat danau kecil itu.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu menolak acara perjodohan ini? Apa kamu masih menyukainya?" Tanya Himekawa sembari duduk-duduk diatas ayunan.

"em, bukan seperti itu, Mama juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu! Aku menolak acara ini karena aku masih menunggu orang lain, dia bukan Tatsumi. Memang aku akui aku masih menyukai Tatsumi, tapi perasaan ini tidak sama seperti dulu, Tatsumi itu _special, _dan karena dia _special_, aku tak ingin terlalu mengganggunya. Lagi pula aku yakin Tatsumi lebih menyukai-_nya _dibanding aku" Mika menjawab sambil menyusun sebuah mahkota kecil dengan bunga yang telah ia petik sebelumnya.

"boleh aku tau siapa orang itu? Hahaa" Tanya Himekawa.

"Kuronaga Kisetsu, anak tunggal dari Kuronaga Kuroda. Kamu pasti mengenalnya. Karena baik keluarga mu dan keluarga Kuronaga memiliki persahabatan bisnis yang kuat, iya kan? Dan kamu sendiri Tatsu-chan, siapa yang kamu suka?" Mika bertanya kembali pada Himekawa,

Himekawa blushed dan menjawab "Tanimura Chiaki, ya mungkin ia tidak menyadari tentang perasaanku, tapi aku akan berusaha mendekatinya. Ini sedikit sulit, karena biasanya wanita yang mendekatiku, malah justru sekarang aku yang harus mendekati wanita".

"oh begitu. Yosh, selesai!" Mika berdiri dan berjalan kemudian meletakkan mahkota kecil yang telah ia buat di atas kepala Himekawa.

"lebih baik sekarang kita kembali dan mengatakan apa yang kita inginkan kepada mereka, orang tua kita maksudnya" Mika berjalan sesaat menengok ke arah Himekawa dengan senyuman.

* * *

"hmm, apa yah yang dilakukan oleh Mika-chan? Himekawa-senpai, aku tau aku sedikit tidak sopan mengatakan ini, tapi kamu tau, mungkin Mika-chan akan menolak Marriage Interview ini, sangat disayangkan, Mika-chan adalah tipe wanita yang tidak pernah ingin menerima sesuatu yang dirancang oleh orang lain, walaupun oleh ibunya sendiri. Tapi justru itu yang menjadikan dirinya seperti sekarang.." sahut ibunya Mika.

"ya, aku juga sangat yakin Tatsuya akan menolak perjodohan ini, karena dia terlihat sudah menyukai orang lain. Dia tipe laki-laki yang selalu menuruti apa kata orang tuanya, tapi aku fikir, untuk hal ini aku akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Tatsuya. Memang sangat disayangkan bahwa Tatsuya menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik dan pintar seperti Mika-san. Tapi ya sudah lah, lagi pula mereka sudah dewasa kan? Haha" Ibunya Mika dan Ayahnya Himekawa tertawa saat membicarakan hal ini.

Tak disangka Mika dan Himekawa mendengar pembicaraan orang tua mereka. Dan mereka pun tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa tanpa mereka menolak pun orang tua mereka pasti akan membatalkan perjodohan ini.

Di sisi lain, di St. Ishiyama School saat jam pulang sekolah,

"Furuichi, kamu bisa pulang lebih dulu, aku ingin mendatangi suatu tempat" Tatsumi berkata kepada Furuichi dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Oga, kamu memang orang yang tidak bisa jujur dalam mengatakan suatu hal tertentu!" sahut Furuichi dengan senyuman.

* * *

**Oke oke oke :D **

**Thanks yang udah mau ngabisin waktunya buat baca ni fanfic yang sedikit rada error.. **

**Berikut ini adalah spoiler buat chapter 4 : The Cerry Blossoms Tree , check it out! **

_Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika Tatsumi terlihat memfokuskan matanya ke arah sebuah pohon sakura di tempat itu, mungkin adalah pohon terbesar di tempat itu. Tapi apa yang membuat Tatsumi melihat ke arah tempat itu? Adalah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, selang beberapa menit anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah Tatsumi dan kemudian tersenyum. Tetapi Tatsumi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tatsumi tersenyum ketika Furuichi tidak melihatnya._

**jangaaann luppaaa reeviieew nyaaaa yaaahh :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Cherry Blossoms Tree

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N:****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. Disini saya membuat sedikit perubahan pada cerita aslinya, yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Cherry Blosoms Tree**

**Flashback **

_Tiga tahun dan enam bulan yang lalu… _

_Saat itu adalah hari pertama dimana Oga Tatsumi dan Furuichi Takayuki menginjak kelas satu SMP di Kata Junior High School. Seusai upacara, saat pulang sekolah, ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Tatsumi. Itu adalah sebuah papan kecil yang berada di sudut tembok jalan yang bertuliskan 'Forbidden Way'. Tatsumi terhenti dan bertanya pada Furuichi dengan wajah tanpa expresi "jalan apa ini?". _

_"Baka, sudah tau disana ada tulisan 'Forbidden Way' pasti sudah jelas bahwa jalan itu jalan terlarang, dasar bo-" ucapan Furuichi terhenti ketika Tatsumi berusaha mencekiknya dan berkata "aku tau itu idiot Furuichi, yang aku maksud kenapa disebut seperti itu? ". _

_"give up, give up… eekkk" Furuichi berkata sambil menepuk lengan Tatsumi. Tatsumi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Furuichi. _

_"ugh, ugh, memangnya kamu tidak tau tentang jalan ini Oga? Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya kamu melewati jalan ini. Jalan itu dinamakan 'Forbidden Way' karena konon orang yang melewati jalan itu tidak akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya, dan bahkan jika pria , gadis-gadis akan menjauhinya, dan kalau wanita para pria akan menjauhinya, jadi..-" Furuichi terhenti ketika melihat expresi Tatsumi yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. _

_"oi Oga, jangan bilang padaku kalau kamu ingin melewati jalan ini?" Furuichi bertanya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya. _

_"aku hanya berfikir seperti itu…" jawab Tatsumi. _

_"aku tidak ingin melewati jalan itu Oga, aku tidak ingin terkena kutukan itu, aku masih ingin bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan manis, aku masih ingin meras-" Furuichi terhenti ketika Tatsumi mencekiknya sambil membawa masuk Furuichi ke jalan yang disebut 'Forbidden way' itu. _

_"OOHHH NOOOOOOOO" Furuichi berteriak sampai suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. _

"_eehh, jalan ini ternyata indah juga. Banyak terdapat pohon sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Memang sedikit kurang terawat, karena terlihat usang. Tapi saat ini musim semi, pemandangan yang tidak biasanya melihat banyak pohon sakura bermekaran di satu tempat. Kenapa jalan ini disebut sebagai 'Forbidden Way'?" tanya Furuichi. _

_Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika Tatsumi terlihat memfokuskan matanya ke arah sebuah pohon sakura di tempat itu, mungkin adalah pohon terbesar di tempat itu. Tapi apa yang membuat Tatsumi melihat ke arah tempat itu? Adalah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, selang beberapa menit anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah Tatsumi dan kemudian tersenyum. Tetapi Tatsumi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tatsumi tersenyum ketika Furuichi tidak melihatnya. Kejadian itu berulang hingga dua minggu, sampai akhirnya di minggu ke-tiga….. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sementara itu, di Mika's Mansion, "ding, dong, ding, dong" terdengar bel berbunyi. Saat itu Mika sedang berada di ruang tamu, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, sampai ia terkejut ketika membukanya "Hilda!" Mika tersentak kaget.

"maaf telah mengganggu anda, Mika-san" sahut Hilda.

* * *

"ah, tempat ini masih terlihat sama, 'Forbidden Way' adalah jalan yang dulunya sering sekali di datangi banyak orang. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang bunuh diri di salah satu pohon sakura terbesar ditempat ini karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, hingga semua orang menyebut jalan ini 'Forbidden Way' dan menyebarkan mitos yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang melewati jalan ini akan terkena kutukan. Mika menceritakan itu semua padaku. Hahaa" Tatsumi berkata sembari tertawa.

"aiihh dahhh dahh buuu" Beel-bou terlihat menyukai tempat ini. Tatsumi pun menepuk kepala Beel-bou dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Beel-bou, tempat ini indah kan, memang terlihat sedikit seram karena sekarang sudah malam, tapi aku akan membawa mu kembali kemari di waktu lain, bagaimana?" Tatsumi bertanya pada Beel-bou. Beel-bou pun menjawab "aiih dabudahh".

Tatsumi menyusuri jalan itu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di salah satu pohon sakura terbesar itu, ya tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tatsumi berjalan menuruni jalan untuk menuju ke pohon itu. Ia duduk, dan kemudian meletakkan Beel-bou disampingnya.

"Beel-bou, ini tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Mika! Saat itu Mika sedang duduk disini sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya yang polos saat itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum.." tiba-tiba Tatsumi teringat saat Mika membisikkan sesuatu pada Beel-bou ia pun bertanya "Beel-bou, saat itu, saat Mika menggendongmu, ia membisikkan sesuatu kan padamu, dia bilang apa?"

* * *

"maaf telah mengganggu Mika-san, dan maaf aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya" Hilda membungkuk di hadapan Mika di depan pintu masuk mansion Mika.

Mika menghela nafas dan tersenyum, kemudian berkata "its allright Hilda, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam". Hilda pun mengikuti Mika menuju ruang tamunya.

"Mika-chan, dinner sudah siap, ayo seg-" Ibunya Mika memanggil Mika untuk makan malam, namun terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Hilda di ruang tamu.

"Mika-chan, dia siapa? _Iblis_?" sahut ibunya Mika. Mika hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Ibunya untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"its nice to meet you Kika-sama. Perkenalkan saya Hildegard, Maid dari _Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV -_" pembicaraan Hilda terputus ketika Ibunya Mika mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"anak ke-tiga dari Beelzebub III?" sahut ibunya Mika.

"_what?.._" jawab Hilda.

* * *

"ahh, aihh…." Beel-bou berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi, namun tak disangka handphone Tatsumi berbunyi.

"ada apa aneki?" sahut Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, sampai kapan kamu mau ada diluar? Dinner sudah siap, kamu dan Hilda cepat pulang!" sahut Misaki.

'Hilda? Jadi Hilda belum pulang?' pikir Tatsumi. "ya, aku akan segera pulang".

Tatsumi tidak berani menanyakan Hilda ke Misaki karena dia tau Misaki akan membunuhnya jika ia mengetahui Hilda tidak bersamanya.

Tatsumi kembali menyusuri jalan menuju pulang, hingga akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan Hilda. Tatsumi menatap Hilda, dengan stoic facenya Hilda berkata "what?". Tatsumi pun menjawab, "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa". Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Tatsumi.

* * *

**Arigatou buat semua nya yang masih setia baca ini fanfic sampe ch. 4 **

**Hope you like it dahhh.. **

**Selanjutnya spoiler buat chapter 5 : The Daughter of Daimaou-sama, check it out! **

_"Hilda, sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dalam dirimu. Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini" said Tatsumi sambil memegang hidungnya yang kesakitan. Hilda hanya diam dan kemudian mengambil tissue untuk mengelap baju Tatsumi. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini malah Tatsumi yang merasa Nervous, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa senang dengan sikap Hilda? Kenapa? Ia pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia senang saat Hilda melakukan ini padanya. Hilda berhenti mengelap bajunya dan kemudian menatap Tatsumi dan berkata "aku tidak apa-apa" kemudian Hilda pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi. Wajah Tatsumi masih memerah memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya._

__**spoiler nya bisaaaa doonggg :))**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Daughter of Daimaousama

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N:****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. Disini saya membuat sedikit perubahan pada cerita aslinya, saya sedikit memotong beberapa cerita aslinya sampe akhir dari school trip. maklum, agak susah buat nyambungin cerita aslinya dengan cerita bikinan saya -,- **

**yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**sebelumnya thanks buat semua orang yang udah rela-relain baca ni fanfic GAJE ampe chapter segini.. sekali lagi arigatou.. :D #eh gak lupa sama yang review juga, thanks sangaaaatttt :)**

**Chapter 5**

**The First Child of Daimaou-sama **

Tatsumi dan Hilda berjalan dalam kesunyian sampai akhirnya Hilda berkata "kamu dan master habis dari mana?".

"eh, eto, hi-mit-su, tehee:p" Tatsumi mencoba membuat lelucon tapi justru yang dia lihat bahwa Hilda merasa jijik dengan sikapnya. Keadaan pun kembali menjadi hening.

"forbidden way, aku dan Beel-bou pergi kesana. Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa disebut forbidden way, karena ceritanya sangat panjang".

Hilda sesaat menengok ke arah Tatsumi dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Sungguh hal yang aneh melihat Hilda tertawa sehingga Tatsumi membatu melihatnya.

"what?" Hilda berkata dengan stoic facenya.

Segera Tatsumi mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata "its so rare to see you laugh Hilda!". Tatsumi tersenyum ke arah Hilda, wajah Hilda memerah dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai akhirnya tiba dirumah Tatsumi.

"tadaima.." sahut Tatsumi dan Hilda.

"okairi" sahut ibunya Tatsumi.

"kalian habis darimana? Jam segini baru pulang.. cepat sana, kalian mandi dan langsung ikut dinner.." ibunya Tatsumi mengambil Beel-bou dari Tatsumi dan menggendongnya ke ruang makan.

"Hilda, kamu lebih baik mandi duluan, aku belakangan saja" Tatsumi berkata sambil melepaskan kemejanya.

Hilda sedikit malu dan berkata "kamu saja duluan, bau mu seperti sampah, aku tidak tahan menciumnya, jadi lebih baik kamu mandi lebih dulu".

Tatsumi merasa pissed of dan kemudian berkata "kenapa kamu tidak bisa sediiiiikiitt saja berhenti menghinaku".

"sudah sana mandi! Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk mandi duluan" sahut Hilda.

"hell no, aku lebih nyaman kalau tidak mandi dan membuatmu kesal.. weeee:p" Tatsumi berkata sembari membuat silly face. Tak disangka silly face yang dia buat membuat Hilda tertawa, lebih senang dari sebelumnya. Tatsumi terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum, berjalan dan berkata "aku akan mandi duluan". Hilda melihat senyuman Tatsumi, dan tanpa disadari ia pun juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

_(beberapa waktu kemudian seusai school trip) _

Hilda terdiam di living room sambil mengingat kejadian ketika ia berada di Mika's mansion.

**Flashback **

_Disaat Hilda berada di Mika's Mansion. _

"_I'm the demon maid servant for Kaizer de Emperana BeelzebubIV" sahut Hilda. _

_"ehh? Anak ke-tiga dari Beelzebub III? Tanya ibunya Mika. _

_"What…?" jawab Hilda. _

"_tak ku duga aku akan bertemu dengan mu Hilda-san. Ada apa sampai kamu harus datang ke tempat ini, ke rumah ku..?" Tanya ibunya Mika kepada Hilda. _

_"saya hanya ingin memberikan ini" Hilda memberikan sesuatu kepada ibunya Mika. "daimaou-sama mengatakan padaku hal ini sebelum aku dan master pergi ke human world :_

'_hilda, tolong berikan ini pada salah satu manusia di human world, namanya Ayasaka Kika, pastikan kamu bertemu dengannya' sahut Daimaou-sama sembari memakan permen apel yang ada ditangannya._

_Itu yang dikatakan oleh Daimaou-sama" sahut Hilda. _

"_ahh, ini…. Album ketika aku bersamanya" sahut ibunya Mika. _

_"ano.." Hilda memotong sedikit pembicaraan ibunya Mika. _

_"ah, sorry, perkenalkan saya Ayasaka Kika, dan ini Ayasaka Mika. Mika-chan itu adalah…" _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Hilda tersentak kaget ketika wajah Tatsumi tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"ada apa Hilda? amu terlihat pucat?" Tatsumi terlihat sedikit khawatir padanya.

Hilda pun menjawab "no-nothing" ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tatsumi sedikit kebingungan namun perhatiannya terpecah saat Beel-bou memintanya menyalakan televisi.

"oke oke, Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun" Tatsumi pun menyalakan televisi dan meletakkan Beel-bou di atas kursi sementara ia menyusul Hilda yang sedang duduk di kursi makan.

Tatsumi duduk kemudian menatap ke arah Hilda. Hilda nervous dan tak sengaja ketika ia bangun ia terpeleset jatuh dan gelas berisi air yang ia pegang jatuh mengenai baju Tatsumi. Sebenarnya saat itu Tatsumi lah yang menahannya dari jatuh.

Saat itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, Tatsumi's Mother sedang pergi shooping, Misaki kerja begitupun ayahnya. Hilda semakin grogi ketika Tatsumi memegang pinggang nya karena ia hampir jatuh, terlebih sekarang Tatsumi menatapnya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Disisi yang lain Tatsumi sangat malu dengan posisi yang seperti ini, dia dapat melihat mata Hilda lebih dekat, memegang pinggangnya, dia ingin menjauh tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Hilda langsung bangun dan tak sengaja kepalanya membentur hidung Tatsumi. Mereka berhasil memisahkan diri.

"Hilda, sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dalam dirimu. Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini" sahut Tatsumi sambil memegang hidungnya yang kesakitan. Hilda hanya diam dan kemudian mengambil tissue untuk mengelap baju Tatsumi.

Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini malah Tatsumi yang merasa Nervous, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa senang dengan sikap Hilda? Kenapa? Ia pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia senang saat Hilda melakukan ini padanya.

Hilda berhenti mengelap bajunya dan kemudian menatap Tatsumi dan berkata "aku tidak apa-apa" kemudian Hilda pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi.

Wajah Tatsumi masih memerah memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya. Kenapa dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Hilda? Kenapa dia merasa Nervous padahal Hilda hanya mengelap bajunya saja? Kenapa ia tidak berkutik saat Hilda menatap wajahnya.

"aarrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh, ada apa dengan ku?" Tatsumi berteriak yang membuat Beel-bou yang ternyata tertidur kaget dan terbangun, dan akhirnya "aaahhhhhhhhh" hanya electrick shock yang ia dapat.

* * *

Hilda kembali termenung memikirkan perkataan ibunya Mika.

"_Mika-chan adalah anak dari hasil hubungan ku dengan Beelzebub III, banyak orang di dunia Iblis tidak mengetahui hal ini. tentu saja karena aku bukan istri sah Beelzebub III. Yang tau tentang hal ini hanya Beelzebub III, Behemoth, Zen-san, dan Jabberworck, dan mungkin dua putra Beelzebub III. Aku sendiri adalah demon, sebenarnya kami sendiri tidak mempunyai alasan yang specific kenapa kami merahasiakan ini semua, hanya saja.. akan sulit bagi semua Iblis di dunia Iblis jika mereka tau bahwa Raja yang mereka kagumi memiliki anak dari Iblis biasa sepertiku. selain itu, jika seandainya semua manusia yang ada disini mengetahui tentang keberadaan Iblis, maka semuanya akan kacau dan berantakan. jadi aku akan jauh lebih senang jika Hilda-san tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini.." Ibunya Mika menceritakan hal yang tidak pernah Hilda duga sebelumnya._

Yang Hilda tau selama ini bahwa Maria adalah elite wet nurse juga yang merupakan anak dari Jabberwock dan cucu dari Behemoth. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa Maria's Master. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Maria di waktu itu, dan baru menyadari kehadiran anak perempuan Daimaou-sama setelah statement yang diberikan oleh ibunya Mika.

Beep, beep, beep… suatu alat yang disebut 'handphone' oleh Hilda berbunyi. Hilda mengangkatnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang yang menelponnya.

"aku harus kembali ke Demon world?" sahut Hilda dengan wajah terkejut.

* * *

**yaaayyy, akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-5 juga.. huuuuhhh -,- **

**okeoke, itulah chapter yang kelima, jangan lupa review nyaaaa dooooonngggg :))) **

**mudah-mudahan bisa update chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat! :D**

**dan inilah spoiler untuk chapter 6 : Old Scars, _check it out!_**

_Tatsumi yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan kelelahan mencoba berbalik ke arah Mika, ia duduk dihadapan Mika dan ia pun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Air mata Mika mengalir begitu deras, ia menangis sambil memegang bajunya yang telah robek. Tatsumi mencoba menghapus air mata Mika, namun Mika menepis tangannya. Mika mencoba berdiri dan Tatsumi mencoba membantunya, namun lagi-lagi Mika menepis tangan Tatsumi. Tatsumi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat itu, hanya wajah khawatir dan wajah penyesalan yang ada di wajahnya._


	6. Chapter 6 : Old Scars

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. pada chapter ini akan di ceritakan tentang masalalu Tatsumi dan Mika ketika mereka masih di bangku SMP, yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :) #yang udah REVIEW makasiiih bangeeet :)**

**Chapter 6 **

**Old Scars**

**Flashback to three years ago**

"_Tatsumi.. ini makan siang mu!" Mika memberikan bekal makan siang yang sengaja ia buat kepada Tatsumi. _

"_arigatou Mika!" Tatsumi menerima bekal makan siang yang diberikan oleh Mika. _

"_aku memasaknya sendiri loh!" sahut Mika dengan senyum tulus yang terpancar di wajahnya. _

"_ah, kamu bisa masak? Seseorang sepertimu bisa memasak? Aku pikir, aku akan mati jika memakan makanan ini. hehehe" Tatsumi meledek Mika dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. _

"_Mika-sama, bisakah aku bicara dengan mu? Hm, hanya kita berdua saja, ayo ikut aku.." Maria mengajak Mika ke luar kelas. _

"_Mika-sama, apa akan baik-baik saja jika kita terlalu banyak berkomunikasi dengan manusia?" Tanya Maria terhadap Masternya. _

"_ara.. apakah itu hal yang sangat berbahaya jika aku berbicara dan membuat kontak dengan mereka? Tapi kamu tau kan, semua maid di mansion ku adalah manusia" jawab Mika. _

"_not that! Maksud ku, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kita adalah Iblis?" Tanya Maria. _

"_so, aku pikir, Tatsumi dan Furuichi-san tidak akan ada masalah jika mereka mengetahui hal itu. Karena mereka sangat baik!" Sahut Mika dengan senyumnya. Maria hanya mengangguk kepadanya dan menghela nafas ketika Mika meninggalkannya._

"Oga, kamu tau? Kamu itu sangat beruntung!" sahut Furuichi kepada Tatsumi sembari memakan sandwich miliknya.

"_whaddaya mean Furuichi?" Oga menjawab pertanyaan Furuichi dan menengok kearah teman idiotnya. _

"_kamu dapat memakan makanan buatan Mika-chan setiap hari.." Furuichi menggerutu. Ia pun meneruskan "ah, lain kali aku akan meminta Maria membuatkan bentou untukku!". _

"_Furuichi, kamu tidak ingat saat terakhir kali kamu memakan bentou buatan Maria?" Tatsumi memperingati Furuichi sembari memakan makan siangnya. _

_Furuichi kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir saat Maria membuatkannya makan siang. Ia pun mulai berkeringat dingin, dan berkata "yeah, its attempted murder. Dan aku mengalami diare beberapa hari setelahnya" Furuichi menghela nafas dan berkata "mungkin aku akan meminta Mika-chan untuk membuatkan ku makan siang juga seper-" Furuichi terhenti ketika Tatsumi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. _

"_kau bilang apa Furuichi-kyun?" Tatsumi berkata sambil menunjukkan evil grinnya. Sekejap Furuichi terdiam dan hanya menelan ludah. _

_Tiba-tiba Mika dan Maria datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "ini untukmu Taka-chan… tenang saja, makan siang kali ini bukan buatan ku, ini buatan Mika-sama!" Maria berkata demikian dan Tatsumi semakin kesal dan semakin tajam tatapannya kepada Furuichi. _

"_is-is it allright Mika-chan?" Tanya Furuichi. _

"_sure!" jawab Mika. _

"_Tatsumi, hey Tatsumi.. sudahlah, aku memang sengaja membuatkan itu untuk Furuichi-san karena Maria tidak mungkin meracuni Furuichi-san kan? Lagi pula, punyamu tetap spe-ci-al!" Mika berkata sambil tersenyum. Tatsumi blushed dan meneruskan memakan makan siangnya. _

* * *

_A transfer student just come to Kata Junior High School on that day. Anak pindahan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam, dan mata berwarna hitam. Banyak siswa di sekolah itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi saingan untuk Mika, karena pada saat itu Mika merupakan siswa idola di Kata Jr. alasan anak perempuan itu pindah ke Kata Jr. hanya satu, yaitu untuk bertemu dengan Oga Tatsumi. _

_Tatsumi sedang berjalan di hallway sampai akhirnya ia terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya. Ya dia adalah anak baru itu, _

"_kamu, Oga Tatsumi, iya kan?". _

_Tatsumi terdiam sesaat tak lama dia pun menatap anak itu dengan wajah dinginnya dan kemudian meninggalkan anak itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. _

"_Oga Tatsumi, sudah susah payah aku untuk pindah ke sekolah usang ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, tapi apa yang kamu lakukan? Meninggalkanku!" gadis itu terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. _

_Keesokan harinya, gadis itu kembali berdiri dihadapan Tatsumi dan menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi Tatsumi tetap melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Hal itu berlangsung terus menerus sampai akhirnya gadis itu berkata "apakah ada gadis yang kamu sukai disini?". _

_Tatsumi terdiam dan kemudian bertanya. "siapa nama mu?". _

_Gadis itu merasa senang dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi. "namaku Sakurada Momoka, kelas satu". _

"_ano sa, Sakurada? Aku punya, aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku suka. Jadi lebih baik kamu tidak lagi mendekatiku, kalau kamu terus seperti ini, dia akan marah padaku". Tatsumi berkata demikian, sekejap wajah gadis itu yang tadi senang menjadi kecewa. _

_Gadis itu menunduk dan berkata dengan pelan "akan kucari wanita itu.. akan kubuat ia menderita, Oga Tatsumi!" _

_Ketika istirahat makan siang. "Tatsumi!" Mika memeluk Tatsumi dari belakang. Tatsumi tersentak kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakang. Ketika ia menengok ke arah Mika, ia blushed karena wajah Mika hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tersentak ia pun membalikkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke arah Furuichi yang saat itu sedang berfoto bareng dengan Maria. _

_Mika melepaskan pelukkannya, dan kemudian duduk di depan Tatsumi dan bertanya "ada apa Tatsumi?". _

_Tatsumi hanya tersenyum dan berkata "nandemonai". _

_Di belakang tembok yang paling ujung ternyata terdapat seorang gadis, ya dia adalah Sakurada Momoka. Ia berkata "Ayasaka Mika, dari kelas 1-A. tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu sengsara Ayasaka-san!" _

* * *

_Beberapa hari setelahnya Mika mengalami berbagai hal aneh. Terdapat banyak kecoa di dalam tas sekolahnya. Ada yang menyiramnya dengan air pewarna hingga seluruh seragamnya nya pun jadi basah dan berwarna biru. Ada yang membuat surat ancaman yang mengatakan bahwa Mika harus membuat beberapa surat cinta kepada orang yang ditujukan dan jika tidak dilakukan Mika akan dibunuh oleh orang yang mengirim surat itu. Sampai akhirnya hari ini saat kegiatan PE selesai, Mika yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian renang kebingungan karena seragamnya di sembunyikan oleh orang lain. Mika pun mengambil handphonenya untuk menelpon dan menyuruh Butlernya agar membawakannya seragam baru. _

_Keesokkan harinya, "arghhh" Mika terpeleset di kamar mandi sekolah. Terdapat beberapa pelicin yang ada dilantai. Ia tau bahwa ada orang yang sengaja melakukan ini terhadapnya. _

_Beruntung ada orang ditempat itu dan menolongnya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tatsumi yang mendengar bahwa Mika mendapat kecelakaan, langsung menyusul Mika ke ruang kesehatan. _

"_Mika! Apa yang terjadi?" dengan panic Tatsumi jongkok dan memegang kaki Mika yang sudah diperban. _

"_argghh" Mika mengerang kesakitan. _

"_Mika-chan, daijoubu?" Tanya Furuichi. Maria berlari ke arah Mika. _

"_ah, hanya keselo saja kok! Aku baik-baik saja. Suster memang bilang aku harus beristirahat dalam waktu beberapa hari, tapi aku tidak mau.." sahut Mika. _

"_apa kamu yakin kamu baik-baik saja? Pasti ada orang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini kan? Aku akan menghajar orang itu!" sahut Tatsumi dengan wajah khawatirnya. _

"_no, ini memang benar akunya yang ceroboh. Hehehe". Sahut Mika._

"_tapi benar kata suster kamu harus istirahat Mika-sama.." sahut Maria. _

"_aku tidak mau, habis, kalau aku dirumah, maka aku tidak akan bertemu tatsumi.." Tatsumi kaget mendengar pernyataan Mika, ia pun memeluk Mika dengan erat. _

_Dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan terdapat orang yang sama, yaitu Sakurada Momoka. "tsk, mungkin aku memang harus membuat Ayasaka-san membenci mu Oga Tatsumi!" _

_Beberapa hari kemudian, ketika jam pelajaran telah usai, Mika membuka rak sepatunya dan dia lihat ada secarik kertas bertuliskan: _

"_Ayasaka Mika-san, datang lah ke alamat di bawah ini, ada sesuatu menarik yang akan kamu lihat!" _

_Mika pun mengikuti keinginan orang yang menuliskannya secarik kertas itu. Ia pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud. _

* * *

_Disisi lain, Tatsumi tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkannya kehilangan kesadaran. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut saat ia melihat gadis yang bernama Sakurada Momoka berada di atas tubuhnya yang ketika itu sedang terbaring diatas rerumputan. _

_Dan yang terlebih gadis itu mencium Tatsumi di bibir. Tubuh Tatsumi serasa membeku, ia tak bisa bergerak sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya. _

_Ya, itu Mika, ia mendorong Gadis itu dan menengok ke arah Mika, ia terkejut karena ia melihat Mika menangis, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Mika seperti itu. Mika berlari menjauh, Tatsumi berusaha menyusul Mika, _

_tapi ia terhenti karna tertahan oleh gadis itu yang berkata "aahh, Oga-kun kamu sudah menyakiti hatinya seperti kamu menyakiti hatiku. Rasakan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang pernah kurasakan karena penolakkan mu" Tatsumi merasa sangat marah dan tanpa disadari dia menampar gadis itu dan mendorongnya sehingga gadis itu terjatuh. Tatsumi berlari menyusul Mika, tapi Mika sudah terlampau Jauh. _

_Mika tersungkur jatuh karena kakinya belum sembuh dari kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. _

_Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok brandalan yang mengelilinginya mereka berkata "gadis ini adalah pacar Oga? Sangat cantik dan seksi, jika kita memanfaatkannya, pasti Oga akan datang dan menyelamatkannya" sekelompok berandalan itu pun mulai melakukan pecelehan seksual terhadap Mika, memulai merobek seragam Mika, dan mencoba membuka roknya Mika, Mika mencoba mengelak sampai akhirnya Tatsumi datang dan menyelamatkan Mika. Sekelompok anak berandalan itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Tatsumi. _

_Tatsumi yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan kelelahan mencoba berbalik ke arah Mika, ia duduk dihadapan Mika dan ia pun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Air mata Mika mengalir begitu deras, ia menangis sambil memegang bajunya yang telah robek. Tatsumi mencoba menghapus air mata Mika, namun Mika menepis tangannya. Mika mencoba berdiri dan Tatsumi mencoba membantunya, namun lagi-lagi Mika menepis tangan Tatsumi. Tatsumi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat itu, hanya wajah khawatir dan wajah penyesalan yang ada di wajahnya. _

_Mika berjalan tapi kemudian terhenti dan berkata "Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Amerika. Aku pun baru tau hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu saat Mama membicarakan ini padaku. Aku tidak bilang padamu karna ku pikir, aku akan menolak rencana Mama karna ada kamu disini. Tapi setelah kejadian hari ini, aku pikir aku akan menerima rencana Mama. Sayonara, Tatsumi" Mika pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. _

_Tatsumi shock dan tanpa sadar ia menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Semua perasaan marah, kesal, gundah, sedih, menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Ia pun berteriak kencang di tengah-tengah kesunyian saat itu. Hari itu dimana hari Tatsumi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. _

* * *

**Back to present **

Tatsumi duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil memandangi langit, dan Beel-bou yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

"luka lama ini DATANG lagi? Huh.." Tatsumi berkata dengan pelan.

"hey sewer rat!" panggil Hilda.

"whats wrong Hilda?" Tatsumi berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihannya atas masa lalunya di hadapan Hilda. Hilda menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Tatsumi. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Hilda pun berkata "aku akan pergi ke demon world untuk beberapa hari, tolong dalam waktu itu jaga Master baik-baik karena mungkin aku tak akan kembali lagi.." ucap Hilda dan kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Alain Delon.

"apa maksud Hilda? kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah dia memang tak akan kembali kesini?" Tatsumi terdiam sampai akhirnya ia tersadar kalau Hilda sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

**yayayayayaaa :D itulah chapter dari The Only One yang ke-6. semoga pada suka yaahh sama ceritanya... :DDDD **

**REVIEW nyaa bisaa dibantuuuu? :))) **

**nah ini spoiler buat chapter 7 : Tatsumi's Love, _check it out! _**

_"so, **DO YOU LIKE HILDA-SAN TATSUMI?" **Mika mulai menekankan nada nya. 'tik tok tik tok tik tok' Tatsumi terdiam dalam beberapa waktu dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah seperti saat dia terkena demam tinggi, dia hanya berkata sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Mika agar Mika tidak melihat wajahnya. "ke-kenapa aku harus menyukainya?". Mika menghela nafas dan berkata "aku bisa melihat masalalu mu Tatsumi. Ingatan mu bersama Hilda-san dan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu". _


	7. Chapter 7 : Tatsumi's Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ****ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. Di chapter yang selanjutnya (ch.8) akan menampilkan Hilda yang sudah lama tidak saya ceritakan, tapi sebelum itu baca dulu chapter 7 yaaaa :) **

**yaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Tatsumi's Love**

"aku akan pergi ke demon world untuk beberapa hari, tolong dalam waktu itu jaga Master baik-baik karena mungkin aku tak akan kembali lagi.."

'apa yang Hilda maksud?' pikir Tatsumi sembari mempersiapkan untuk mengajak Beel-bou ke Forbidden Way, seperti yang dia janjikan sebelumnya. Dia mengambil Beel-bou dan kemudian menaruhnya di punggungnya seperti biasa.

Ketika ia sampai di pohon sakura terbesar di tempat itu, Tatsumi terkejut ketika ia melihat bahwa Mika ada di tempat itu juga. Mika duduk dan memejamkan mata seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tatsumi berjalan ke arah Mika dan duduk di samping Mika. Mika terkejut dan kemudian menatap Tatsumi.

"Tempat ini masih terlihat sama ya.." ujar Mika.

"Yeah, tidak ada yang berubah.." jawab Tatsumi.

Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Tatsumi menanyakan sesuatu pada Mika, "Mika, kamu Iblis, iya kan?".

Mika sedikit terkejut, namun dia tersenyum dan berkata "bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui hal ini Tatsumi? Apa Beel-chan yang menceritakannya padamu?".

Tatsumi bingung dan kemudian bertanya pada Beel-bou, "apa? Beel-bou kamu tau? Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?".

Beel-bou mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi namun terhenti ketika Mika berkata, "hentikan itu Tatsumi. Aku pikir bukan Beel-chan yang memberitahu mu tentang ini. So, bagaimana kamu tau kalau aku ini Iblis".

Tatsumi terdiam sesaat dan kemudian berkata, "kamu tau, aku bisa merasakan aura Iblis yang ada dalam dirimu. Itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai itu membuatku dapat mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah Iblis".

Mika tersenyum dan berkata "kemudian, kenapa ketika kamu bertemu denganku untuk yang pertama kalinya kamu tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah iblis?".

Tatsumi menjawab "ah, waktu itu aku belum cukup kuat untuk merasakan aura iblis. Aku hanya bisa merasakan aura itu karena Beel-bou bersama denganku. Aku pikir aku menjadi lebih kuat setelah banyak belajar dari Ikaruga Suiten. Hahahaha" Tatsumi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ah, begitukah.." ujar Mika. Mika bertanya pada Tatsumi "do you like Hilda-san, Tatsumi?".

Tetapi Tatsumi tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap pertanyaan Mika dan kemudian dia bertanya "Mika, kenapa Beel-bou mengetahui siapa kamu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"tentu dia tau! Bagaimana pun Beel-chan keluarga ku juga.." jawab Mika.

Itu membuat Tatsumi shock dan ia pun menguraikan pertanyaan lagi kepada Mika "what? Beel-bou adalah keluargamu? Apa yang kamu maksud Mika?".

Mika hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab "aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk mu mengetahui yang sebenarnya! Beel-bou adalah adik ku yang paling kecil..".

Tatsumi jaw dropped ketika dia mendengar hal ini. Mika melanjutkan pernyataannya "aku adalah anak pertama dari Daiomaou-sama. Aku mengambil nama keluarga angkat ibuku jadi tidak ada yang tau tentang hal ini!" sahut Mika.

"oh, begitu.." jawab Tatsumi.

* * *

"so, **DO YOU LIKE HILDA-SAN TATSUMI?" **Mika mulai menekankan nada nya. 'tik tok tik tok tik tok' Tatsumi terdiam dalam beberapa waktu dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah seperti saat dia terkena demam tinggi,

dia hanya berkata sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Mika agar Mika tidak melihat wajahnya. "ke-kenapa aku harus menyukainya?".

Mika menghela nafas dan berkata "aku bisa melihat masalalu mu Tatsumi. Ingatan mu bersama Hilda-san dan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu".

Tatsumi diam dan kemudian memperhatikan pernyataan Mika. "kamu tahu, aku punya alasan mengapa aku mendekatimu pada saat itu. Aku hanya berpikir 'kehidupan orang ini begitu membosankan, kegiatannya hanya untuk bertarung , kemudian pulang, lalu tidur, lalu bertarung lagi, pulang lagi, tidur lagi, aaannnnddd selalu seperti itu, dan tidak ada studi dalam buku kehidupannya, itu membuatku mual'. Lalu aku mencoba memanggilmu, datang ke kelas mu, pulang denganmu, berbicara denganmu bahkan kamu hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi dinginmu, tapi aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa mengubah hidupmu menjadi kehidupan yang lebih baik, maka tidak ada masalah bagiku. Sampai kamu dapat menerimaku sebagai teman kamu karena kamu mulai merasa kesal akan kelakuanku.

Kita memakan kroket bersama seusai sekolah. Kita menjadi dekat, saling percaya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu ..." Mika berhenti kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sungai di samping pohon sakura itu.

wajah Tatsumi memerah sedikit, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian saat itu, kemudian Mika melanjutkan ceritanya "kamu ingat kan? Waktu ketika aku meminta kamu untuk nge-date denganku? walau kamu menolak, tapi aku masih senang, karena saat itu aku pikir kamu akan membenciku karena kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukai mu, tetapi kamu tidak seperti itu. Sikapmu tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku terus berusaha untuk meminta hal yang sama tetapi kamu masih menolak, sampai waktu yang kelima kalinya aku memintamu, di saat itupun akhirnya kamu menerimanya, aku sangat senang waktu itu. meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terlambat karena Maria dan Furuichi-san telah nge-date sebelum kita-" kata-kata Mika berhenti ketika Tatsumi bertanya "apa? Mereka telah nge-date sebelum kita?".

"Ya, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Mika.

"Sialan, Furuichi tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya!" Desah Tatsumi lalu ia berkata "lanjutkan Mika, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, Bagaimanapun cerita tersebut ceritaku juga ..".

Mika melanjutkan lagi ceritanya "tapi kau tahu Tatsumi? Aku sangat senang ketika kamu menyebutku kekasihmu ketika ada banyak pria berbicara padaku dan memintaku untuk pergi dengan mereka. Kamu hanya berdiri di depan mereka dan berkata 'jangan berani kamu menyentuh kekasihku!'. Kemudian orang itu takut padamu, karena mereka telah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Setelah itu kita selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama, makan es krim bersama, sampai kita tidak menyadari bahwa kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat lebih dari sebagai teman, sampai kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukai ku juga.

Kamu selalu memelukku ketika aku merasa tertekan, kamu selalu menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu ketika aku merasa sedih, walaupun kamu bukan orang romantis, tapi aku sangat lega dan senang karena kamu memiliki perasaan tulus terhadapku. Hingga saat itu ... " Mika terhenti kemudian melihat ke arah Tatsumi.

Tatsumi berkata "ya waktu itu. Maaf Mika, di waktu itu aku membuatmu menangis. Kamu tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan ketika kamu sedih atau depresi kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan air matamu kepadaku. Jadi aku berpikir waktu itu, aku yang terburuk. Aku membuatmu menangis, aku membuat kamu punya banyak masalah hanya karena aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun di waktu itu, aku hanya seorang pengecut. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu walaupun aku benar-benar mencintai kamu pada waktu itu, i'm sorry .. " Tatsumi tampak sedih ketika ia mengatakan ini.

Mika tersipu kemudian berkata "it's Allright Tatsumi. itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku Lagi pula karena aku tidak bisa membawa diri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu yang telah melindungi ku. kamu bukanlah seorang pengecut, kamu mengejarku, untuk memberitahuku kebenarannya, tapi aku hanya mengabaikan mu. Dan mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam kepadamu. Itu aku, akulah yang harus meminta maaf kepada mu". Mika kemudian melihat Tatsumi dengan senyum yang tulus padanya.

Mereka jadi membisu sampai Mika berkata "aku bisa melihat waktu ketika kamu bersama Hilda-san. Aku melihatmu sangat senang ketika kamu dengan dia. Dia mengubah hidup mu yang membosankan menjadi penuh warna. kalian bertengkar satu sama lain, saling ber-argumen, kalian selalu bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan musuh. Kalian membesarkan Beel-chan bersama, mengurus dia bersama-sama, kamu menyelamatkan Hilda ketika ia ditusuk dan ketika seorang pria bernama Jabberwock menangkapnya. Kamu sangat khawatir ketika kamu melihat dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kamu tidak bisa membawa diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya ketika dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dan sekarang, kamu khawatir padanya karena dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadamu .. ".

Tatsumi diam, dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Mika benar-benar dapat melihat masa lalunya. Kemudian mata Tatsumi melebar ketika Mika mengatakan "itu adalah bukti yang dapat membuktikan bahwa kamu benar-benar mencintainya ..".

* * *

Tatsumi terkejut dan membeku kemudian dia berkata "siapa yang akan menyukai that bitch? Dia adalah iblis , dirinya berperilaku di luar iblis, masakan dia benar-benar attempted murder sampai membuatku mual-mual, Dia selalu menghina aku dengan wajah tenangnya itu. Memanggilku 'sewer rat'. Membuat aku menderita karena dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang setelah aneki yang membuatku ingin melarikan diri dari hidupku sendiri. dia adalah satu-sat- " Tatsumi terhenti ketika melihat Mika tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha, hahaha, haa a-aku tidak bisa berhenti tertaw- bwahahaha". Tatsumi benar-benar jengkel dan kemudian bertanya "apa yang kamu tertawakan? Menurutmu aku benar-benar mencintai dia, itu tidak mungkin ".

"Tatsumi, kamu bisa tahu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan? Kau begitu cerdas, hahaha "ujar Mika sementara ia masih mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mika? Aku selalu cerdas lho! "Jawab Tatsumi.

Mika akhirnya bisa menahan tawanya, dan kemudian berkata "apa? Kamu selalu pintar? Apakah aku tuli? Bukankah untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu kamu sudah bodoh?".

Tatsumi kesal karena Mika menghinanya.

"kamu tahu Tatsumi, bagus menjadi bodoh, karena kamu tidak pernah merasa tertekan atau sedih. Jadi kamu harus bangga karena Tuhan memberikan kebodohan itu! " ejek Mika.

Tatsumi merasa kesal lalu berkata "mengapa kamu sangat mirip dengan ... -" Tatsumi berhenti dan berfikir , "mengapa aku begitu marah pada Mika dan ingin mengatakan bahwa Mika seperti Hilda ketika ia mengejekku seperti ini? Apakah karena Mika mengejekku? Tapi Mika tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Aahhhhh, mengapa aku berpikir tentang Hilda? apa yang salah denganku! Bangun Tatsumi! Tatsumi Bangun! Kamu pasti tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya! Apa yang istimewa tentang dia? Tatsumi, kamu belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! cepat sadarrrr! ''.

"Jadi, kamu ingin menyebutku seperti Hilda-san karena aku mengejekmu? Benar Tatsumi? Ini berarti bahwa kamu merindukannya. Jangan menolak, Jika kamu menyukainya maka katakan demikian. Jika kamu tidak, kemudian berkata di hadapan wajah ku sembari kamu melihat kearah mataku. Jika kamu tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka itu akan membuktikan bahwa kamu benar-benar mencintainya. Bagaimana?" Mika menantang Tatsumi.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya!" Jawab Tatsumi. Kemudian Tatsumi memandang Wajahnya Mika. Wajahnya Mika sangat tenangkemudian Tatsumi mencoba melihat matanya Mika. Dia bisa melihat lautan di matanya Mika.

Lalu dia berkata "a-a-aku tidak s-s-su-su-suka h-hi-hi-hell?" wajah Tatsumi begitu merah di samping itu ia bingung mengapa ia mengucapkan kata "hell" ketika ia ingin mengucapkan nama hilda?'.

Mika hanya tertawa kecil kemudian berkata "ingin mencoba satu kali lagi?" .

Tatsumi masih tersipu kemudian berkata "ya tentu saja! Lidah ku tergelincir sebelumnya .. ". Tatsumi mencoba melakukannya sekali lagi kemudian ia berkata "a a a- aku t-ti-ti-dak ss-su-su-ssu-ka hi-hi-hi-hil-heel?". Wajah Tatsumi lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

Ia memalingkan mukanya, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah "mengapa aku tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya? Apakah itu karena aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu?".

"kamu bisa merasakannya kan Tatsumi? Perasaanmu terhadapku dan perasaan kamu terhadap Hilda-san sangat berbeda. Pada saat itu kamu hanya menganggap aku sebagai bestfriend saja, tetapi karena kamu tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan suka, kamu hanya berpikir mereka adalah sama. Tapi untuk Hilda-san, kamu benar-benar mencintainya kan?" Tanya Mika.

Tatsumi menjadi begitu diam kemudian ia memandang langit. Ia berfikir tentang sesuatu. Mika terdiam, sampai ia terkejut ketika Tatsumi berkata "ya, mungkin kau benar Mika .. Aku jatuh cinta .. pada nya".

Mika tersenyum lalu berkata "Yosh, katakan itu padanya sebelum terlambat!".

Tatsumi terkejut tentang pernyataan Mika, lalu ia bertanya "apa maksudmu dengan terlambat?".

"Akan ada seseorang yang merebutnya darimu ...!" Kata Mika saat ia berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Tatsumi kemudian dia meninggalkan Tatsumi sendirian di tempat itu.

keadaan menjadi diam, Beel-bou sedang tidur di samping Tatsumi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dia hanya bingung mengapa Mika mengatakan itu padanya?

"Ada seseorang yang akan mengambil Hilda? ' pikirnya. ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata " siapa?".

* * *

**sipsipsip, sorry yaaa udah update cerita yang rada2 Garing gini, hehehe :p **

**okelah, ini spoiler buat chapter 8 : Hilda's Kindness, _check it out !_**

_Ibunya kembali meneruskan "ibu mohon Hilda, tolong terima semua ini yah. Ibu tidak ingin mengacaukan semuannya. Lagipula mereka berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki strata tinggi di dunia iblis. Memang orang itu tidak memiliki tahta sebagai raja karena lebih memilih hidup bebas keluar dari lingkaran kerajaan untuk berbisnis di dunia manusia. Hilda, ibu tau ibu dan ayah sangat egois, tapi kami tidak bisa menghindar.." Ibunya terhenti kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat ia menangis. __Hilda yang tadinya hanya terdiam, mulai meraih tangan ibunya dan menghapus air mata ibunya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Hilda memelukknya dan berkata "demi ibu dan ayah, demi Yolda, kalau ini yang terbaik, Hilda menerimanya.."_

__**REVIEW nyaaa bisaaa kaalleee :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Hilda's Kindness

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. disini akan dikenalkan karakter baru, (so many new characters hu?) yaaaaa, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Hilda's Kindness**

**Di Dunia Iblis.. **

Hilda memasuki halaman mansionnya, yang kemudian disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ini sangat aneh baginya karena sangat jarang sekali orang tuanya pulang kerumah. Hilda tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terhenti ketika ibunya berkata "selamat datang Hilda! ayo cepat masuk, kamu harus istirahat yang cukup, supaya besok terlihat cantik saat akan di pertemukan dengan calon suami mu!".

Hilda terdiam sesaat, ia mengikuti laju langkah kedua orang tuanya yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan kamarnya. Ruangan kamarnya sudah didekorasi dengan indah dan terlihat rapih dan bersih. Ia pun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. 'blank' ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang barusan saja dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Hilda?" sahut ibunya. Hilda tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian melemparkan senyum ke arah ibunya.

"Hilda, ayah pergi dulu sebentar, masih ada hal yang mesti ayah selesaikan. Kamu banyak istirahat dirumah yah!" Ayahnya Hilda melenggang pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya.

"oke, sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kamu tidur.." Ibunya Hilda bangun dari duduknya. Hilda meraih tangan ibunya dan berkata "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?".

Tampak terlihat raut kebingungan yang terlintas di wajah Hilda. mata hijau nya yang indah berkaca-kaca saat menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya. Ibunya menghela nafas, ia kembali duduk disamping Hilda. ibunya pun mulai mengambil nafas panjang mencoba menceritakan semuanya pada Hilda.

"Hilda, kamu kenal kan dengan kakak dari Daimaou-sama?" Tanya Ibunya Hilda. Hilda mengangguk, ibunya meneruskan "ayah mu sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Dulu ketika mereka masih muda, mereka saling memberi janji, ketika mereka sudah menikah, mereka akan menjodohkan anak mereka masing-masing. Emm.." ibunya Hilda terhenti.

Hilda menatap ibunya dengan wajah keheranan, kemudian berkata "terus?".

"emm, tentu saja saat ayah mu memberikan janji itu, ia belum memikirkannya dengan matang. Ia menganggap itu hanya gurauan saja. Tapi tidak dengan orang itu, ia menganggapnya serius. Dan belum lama ini dia menanyakan tentang hal itu ke ayahmu. Sudah pasti ayah mu mencoba mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada orang itu, tapi ia tak mampu. Kami pun tak bisa menolak permintaannya, dia berasal dari kalangan kerajaan, bangsawan, dan teman baik ayah mu, kami tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Maka dari itu…" ibunya terhenti ketika melihat Hilda terdiam terpaku tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Keadaan terpecah saat Hilda mulai bertanya "Maka dari itu apa?".

Ibunya terdiam sesaat kemudian menjawab "maka dari itu awalnya kami tidak ingin menyuruhmu melakukan ini, karena kamu masih mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga beelze-sama, lalu akhirnya kami berpikir mungkin Yolda mau menerima semua ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Yolda menolaknya, begitupun dengan anak dari orang itu. Anak itu hanya berkata 'aku hanya menginginkan Hildegard, bukan Yolda'. Tentu ayah, ibu, dan Yolda sangat terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Hilda, apa kamu pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" Tanya ibunya Hilda.

Hilda tertegun diam, kemudian menggeleng. Terlihat ia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ibunya kembali meneruskan "ibu mohon Hilda, tolong terima semua ini yah. Ibu tidak ingin mengacaukan semuannya. Lagipula mereka berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki strata tinggi di dunia iblis. Memang orang itu tidak memiliki tahta sebagai raja karena lebih memilih hidup bebas keluar dari lingkaran kerajaan untuk berbisnis di dunia manusia. Hilda, ibu tau ibu dan ayah sangat egois, tapi kami tidak bisa menghindar.." Ibunya terhenti kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat ia menangis.

Hilda yang tadinya hanya terdiam, mulai meraih tangan ibunya dan menghapus air mata ibunya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Hilda memelukknya dan berkata "demi ibu dan ayah, demi Yolda, kalau ini yang terbaik, Hilda menerimanya.."

* * *

**Di Dunia Manusia **

Beel-bou terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Tatsumi yang sedang tertidur di atas rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura itu. Ia pun mencoba membangunkan ayahnya, namun tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya dia menggunakan kekuatan listriknya untuk mengejutkan Tatsumi. Tatsumi pun terbangun dan berkata "Beel-bou, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan mengejutkan ku dengan sengatan listrikmu. Apa kamu lapar?".

"daaaahhh" jawab Beel-bou sambil mengangguk.

"oke, ayo kita pulang!" Tatsumi menggendong Beel-bou pulang menuju kerumahnya.

"sial, ada apa sih dengan wanita-wanita disekelilingku? Pertama Hilda mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh, kemudian Mika yang berkata bahwa akan ada seseorang yang merebut Hilda dariku. Apa maksudnya coba? Lagi pula siapa orang yang mau merebutnya dariku?" Tatsumi berhenti berjalan, kemudian terdiam.

Tak lama ia berkata "aaarrrgggghhh, semuanya gara-gara Mika, aku jadi terus memikirkan Hilda. Hilda? kenapa dari tadi aku membicarakan ia terus sih? Apa aku sudah menerima bahwa aku memang benar-benar suka pada Hilda? s-s-su suka? suka sebagai apa? Arrrggghhh" Tatsumi berpikir sambil memegang kepalanya.

Beel-bou kebingungan melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"tadaima-" Tatsumi terhenti ketika sepatu boots bersarang di wajahnya.

"Taatttsssuummiii!" sahut Misaki, kemudian ia melanjutkan "apa yang kamu lakukan pada Hilda-chan? Haah! Aku dengar dia pulang ke Macao!"

Tatsumi mengambil sepatu boots yang ada di wajah nya dan berkata "whats up Aneki? Dia bukan pulang ke Macao, tapi ke Makai (neraka). lagi pula aku tidak melakukan ap—ugghh" Tatsumi terhenti ketika Misaki melemparkan sepatu boots yang satunya ke kepala Tatsumi.

"tidak mungkin kalo kamu tidak melakukan hal buruk kepadanya! Pokoknya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Hilda-chan.." Misaki mulai memegang pisau ke arah Tatsumi.

"oke oke, aku ngerti!" Tatsumi berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sedangkan Beel-bou dibawa oleh Misaki ke ruang makan.

"sial Aneki, kemarin high heels, sekarang boots, besok bisa-bisa lebih sadis daripada sekarang! Huh.." Tatsumi berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, ia pun berkata dalam hati "apa yang dilakukan oleh Hilda yaa?".

"Hilllllddaaaa…" Tatsumi berteriak pelan di kamarnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur.

* * *

_Dirhari itu, adalah acara pemakaman Kasdeya-sama, istri dari kakak Daimaou-sama. _

_Ketika seusai upacara pemakaman, Hilda sedang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan di dekat tempat pemakaman. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki, dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna keemasan mendatanginya dan berkata "ada apa?". Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian duduk di ayunan di samping Hilda. dia kembali berkata "kamu akan terlihat cantik bila tersenyum.." _

_Hilda terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Untuknya, ini adalah kali pertama ada anak laki-laki yang mau berbicara padanya, padahal sebelumnya semua orang di sekolahnya menjauhinya karena sikap Hilda yang selalu dingin dan cuek. _

_Hilda menjawab "arigatou.."_

"_nama mu siapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu. _

"_Hildegard.." jawab Hilda dengan senyuman. _

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berkata "tuh kan, kamu terlihat cantik bila seperti itu. Boleh kupanggil kamu dengan nama Hilde?" _

_Hilda terdiam, kemudian menjawab "boleh, tetapi orang lain lebih sering memanggilku Hilda.." _

_Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil kemudian berdiri di belakang Ayunan yang sedang diduduki oleh Hilda. ia pun mulai mengayun-ayunkan ayunan itu. Dia berkata "biar saja orang memanggilmu Hilda, aku lebih ingin memanggil mu dengan sebutan lain, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya anak itu sembari tertawa riang. _

_Tak lama sosok Pria bertubuh gagah datang dan memanggil anak itu. Anak laki-laki itupun menghentikan ayunannya, dan kemudian berlari menyusul sosok Pria gagah itu. Sebelum pergi ia berkata "nee, Hilde, suatu saat nanti aku akan…."_

Hilda terbangun dari tidurnya "apa tadi? Mimpi? Tapi aku merasa hal itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya padaku.. siapa dia, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Dan apa yang ia katakan saat itu? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Hilda tertegun diam sampai ada yang memanggilnya. "Hilda, sarapan sudah siap…"

Ia pun segera bangun dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**okelah chapter 8 DONE! cukup susah nyari ide yang pas buat lanjutin cerita nya, tapi semoga semua pada seneng yaahh bacanyaa! :D **

**REVIEW doonggg, :)**

**ini dia spoiler buat Chapter 9 : The Beginning of The War, _check it out ! _**

_Tatsumi lalu menjawab "ya sudah, masuk sana!". 'what the hell with that? Siapa dia? Kenapa auranya lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Behemoth dan Jabberwock? Dan kenapa dia dengan Hilda. dan terlebih dia sangat good looking!' pikir Tatsumi sembari memegang keningnya. __Hilda memulai pembicaraannya "Oga perkenalkan ini anak dari Samael-sama kakak dari Daimaou-sama, nama nya..-" kata-kata Hilda terhenti ketika Kisetsu mulai berkata "perkenalkan, nama ku Kuronaga Kisetsu, aku adalah **TUNANGAN**-nya Hilda. **salam kenal"**. __Tatsumi membatu dan berkata "what the f*ck with this…"_


	9. Chapter 9 : The Beginning of The War

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. maaf updatenya terlalu lama, maklum abis vacation. hahahaa :D**

**Chapter 9**

**The Beginning of The War**

Hilda mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mempersiapkan diri, kemudian keluar menuju ruang makan di rumahnya. Silence, baik orang tua Hilda dan beberapa pelayan dirumahnya keheranan melihat Hilda yang tampaknya sedang down.

Ibunya pun bertanya "H-Hilda, kamu baik-baik saja?".

"ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja bu.." jawab Hilda. ia hanya tersenyum namun kembali terlihat murung.

"Hilda, kalau kamu masih ragu untuk menerima semua ini, katakan saja pada kami, yaa, kami akan berusaha mencari cara untuk menolak acara perjodohan ini, lagipula, ini memang salah ayah yang coba-coba mengucapkan janji dengan Abaddon-sama" ujar ayah Hilda dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Abaddon-sama menjadi down setelah ditinggalkan oleh Kasdeya-sama. Dia menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, terlebih dia tidak suka dengan orang yang membatalkan janji. Maka dari itu kami tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menolak permintaannya.." sahut Ibunya Hilda sembari membersihkan meja makan.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menolaknya…" jawab Hilda.

* * *

Hilda berjalan di sepanjang lorong di mansionnya sampai akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah taman yang ada di mansionnya.

"itu yang aku katakan pada mereka, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Hilda sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna emas datang menghampirinya.

Pria itu berkata "sedang apa kau disini, _Hilde_?".

Hilda terdiam, terpaku, ia serasa mengingat sosok pria ini. 'Hilde? Kuingat hanya satu orang yang memanggilku hilde.. apa jangan-jangan..' pikir Hilda. namun akhirnya Hilda tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pria itu mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Hilde, kamu tampak lebih cantik dari sebelumnya yah.. aku selalu memimpikan hari ini dimana aku akan bertemu denganmu. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa ternyata ayahmu mengutarakan janji dengan ayahku untuk menjodohkan anaknya denganku" ujar pria itu dengan senyuman.

Pria itu membungkuk dan kemudian wajahnya mendekati wajah Hilda yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia mencoba mendekati Hilda, keadaan menjadi hening, wajah Hilda memerah. Hilda tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tak lama pria itu mencium pipinya dan berkata "lama tidak berjumpa, Hilde, apa kamu masih mengingat ku?".

Wajah pria itu mulai menjauh dari Hilda, ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia kehilangan focus, ia serasa membatu.

Pria itu berkata "kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di sebuah taman juga, tapi memang bukan disini. Saat itu kamu sedang duduk diatas ayunan seperti orang yang kesepian, aku mendatangimu dan berkata banyak hal padamu, aku bahkan berjanji _sesuatu _padamu, iya kan?"

'_Hilde, suatu saat nanti aku akan mendatangimu lagi, dan disaat itu aku akan menikahimu..' _Hilda teringat dengan perkataan anak laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpinya itu. Ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Dugaannya benar, anak laki-laki itu adalah pria itu. Laki-laki yang pertama kali berbicara padanya (kecuali ayahnya) , Laki-laki yang dulu memberikan janji bahwa ia akan menikahinya, laki-laki yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah dia.

Wajah Hilda memerah, ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Anak laki-laki dari masa lalunya kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. "a-aku ingat siapa kamu, tapi jika kuingat lagi, kamu tidak pernah memberitaukan nama mu padaku.." sahut Hilda sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kuronaga Kisetsu.." jawab pria itu.

"eh, Kuronaga Kisetsu?" Hilda bertanya dengan wajah bingung. 'kenapa namanya sangat normal seperti layaknya manusia?' pikir Hilda.

"iya, Kisetsu, sebenarnya orangtua ku memberikan nama Samael padaku sebagai nama iblisku. Tetapi aku pikir, nama itu terlalu aneh untuk dipakai di dunia manusia, terlebih aku memang tinggal disana dari kecil karena ayah menjalani kegiatan bisnis disana. Maka dari itu aku mengambil nama keluarga yang ayah buat untuk keluarganya yaitu 'Kuronaga' dan menambahkan nama yang kubuat sendiri 'kisetsu' sebagai namaku. Kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama apa saja.." ujar Kisetsu kepada Hilda, dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum ke arah Hilda yang akhirnya membuat Hilda memerah kembali.

Tak lama orangtua Hilda datang menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk keruang tamu. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Kisetsu selalu tersenyum sepanjang jalan yang membuat Hilda selalu memerah setiap kali melihatnya.

* * *

"perkenalkan Hilda-san, nama saya Abaddon, ayah dari Samael. Wah, sekarang kamu sudah menjadi seorang gadis yah!" sahut ayah dari Kisetsu.

"ano, Abaddon-sama, masalah tentang pekerjaan Hilda..?" Tanya ibunya Hilda.

"oh itu, aku sudah berbicara pada Beelzebub III, dan dia hanya menyatakan bahwa itu tergantung oleh Hilda. ia bisa saja melepaskan pekerjaan itu dari Hilda, tapi kemudian aku berpikir, lagipula setelah acara pernikahan kalian selesai, kamu bisa saja tinggal di dunia manusia dan menjaga Beelzebub IV, hanya saja mungkin kamu akan berbeda tempat tinggal dengan si contractor, tentu jelas kamu akan tinggal dengan Samael" jawab Ayahnya Kisetsu.

Hilda terdiam, ia berpikir 'baguslah, aku masih bisa tinggal di dunia manusia, dan menjaga master kembali, tetapi jika harus berbeda rumah dengannya….' Hilda terdiam dan kemudian mengambil langkah untuk berbicara.

"Abaddon-sama, saya sangat menghormati anda, tapi saya mohon maaf, bisakah acara ini ditunda dulu, saya masih harus memikirkan banyak hal, dan…"

"dan…?" sahut semua orang ditempat itu secara bersamaan.

"dan, saya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu banyak bersama Master Beelze.." Hilda terdiam, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"tentu! Kamu masih punya banyak sekali waktu. Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu akan mau bertunangan dengan Samael terlebih dahulu, pertunangannya akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Untuk masalah pernikahan, aku pun juga tidak ingin terlalu cepat, karena Samael masih bersekolah di dunia manusia, dan aku baru akan menikahkan kalian ketia Abaddon sudah cukup kuat untuk menjadi pemilik serta pemimpin Kuronaga business company. Jadi kamu tenang saja Hilda-san, dan jika kamu sedang berada di dunia manusia, dan ta sengaja bertemu kami, panggil kami dengan nama manusia kami, kecuali jika dalam keadaan private". Sosok seseorang yang disebut ayah oleh Kisetsu itu memberikan statement yang membuat Hilda tersenyum namun membuat Kisetsu terlihat kecewa.

Acara pertemuan itupun berakhir. Kisetsu masih berada di mansion Hilda, ia berkata "Hilde, apa kamu ingin ke dunia manusia dulu sebelum pertunangan kita?".

"mm.. ya, karena bagaimana pun aku harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada Master dan yang lainnya" sahut Hilda.

"oke, ayo pergi bersama ku saja, aku ingin lihat seperti apa wajah Master mu itu.." ujar Kisetsu sembari tersenyum ke arah Hilda.

Kisetsu pun membuka portal dimensi dan mempersilahkan Hilda masuk lebih dulu diikuti olehnya.

* * *

**Sesampainya di Dunia Manusia**

"tadaima.." sahut Hilda.

Tatsumi datang menghampiri Hilda dan memeluk Hilda dengan erat. Hilda tersentak kaget dan bingung dengan kelakuan Tatsumi saat itu.

'crap, apa yang aku lakukan tiba-tiba memeluk Hilda seperti ini, semuanya akan menjadi buruk jika aku berperilaku seperti ini' pikir Tatsumi. Lalu Tatsumi melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak lama ia dapat merasakan aura iblis yang sangat kuat dan terasa menakutkan, ketika ia lihat aura itu berasal dari sosok pria yang tidak ia kenal. Tatsumi mundur beberapa langkah dan berkata "siapa kamu?".

Namun laki-laki itu hanya terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum. Dalam waktu sekejap aura menakutkan itu menghilang dengan sempurna. Hilda hampir mengucurkan air keringat karena hal ini, karena ia berpikir bahwa Kisetsu akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, dan bisa saja ia menghancurkan dunia manusia lebih cepat, karena bagaimana pun dia adalah anak dari kakaknya Daimaou-sama.

Hilda menelan ludah, mengambil nafas, dan berkata "Oga, bisa kita bicara sebentar.."

Tatsumi lalu menjawab "ya sudah, masuk sana!". 'what the hell with that? Siapa dia? Kenapa auranya lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Behemoth dan Jabberwock? Dan kenapa dia dengan Hilda. dan terlebih dia sangat good looking!' pikir Tatsumi sembari memegang keningnya.

Hilda memulai pembicaraannya "Oga perkenalkan ini anak dari Abaddon-sama kakak dari Daimaou-sama, nama nya..-" kata-kata Hilda terhenti ketika Kisetsu mulai berkata "perkenalkan, nama ku Kuronaga Kisetsu, aku adalah **TUNANGAN**-nya Hilde. **salam kenal"**.

Tatsumi membatu dan berkata "what the f*ck with this…"

* * *

**okeokeoke, itulah chapter 9, REVIEWWWWW nyaa dong :)))**

**dan ini dia spoiler chapter 10 : Two Man, check it out !**

_Tatsumi kaget mendengar pernyataan Hilda, ia merasa hatinya terpecah belah, ia merasa jantungnya ditusuk tombak yang sangat tajam, ia juga merasa bahwa api neraka seakan-akan tengah membakarnya. Ia ingin berteriak, dan ingin marah, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu ketika ia melihat wajah Hilda memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Tatsumi hanya berpikir 'Hilda menyukainya? Huh? Lalu apa point nya aku ada disini?'_


	10. Chapter 10 : Two Man

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit. semoga menikmati ceritanya yang _maybe_ gajelas :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Two Man**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, Maria tidak biasanya mengikuti kegiatan sekolah. Ia memang selalu datang ke sekolah semenjak Masternya, Mika sering datang ke sekolah, tapi ia tidak pernah mengikuti jam pelajaran sedikit pun. Semua guru menyebutnya 'Gadis genius' karena kemampuan otaknya yang luar biasa. Ia mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik setelah membaca soal. Mustahil baginya untuk masih tetap berada di bangku kelas dua SMA, walaupun banyak orang yang setiap pertama kali melihatnya menyatakan bahwa dia terlihat seperti anak SMP. Alasan dia menjadi seorang siswi SMA karena Mika. Itu simple, Mika tidak pernah memiliki banyak teman, atau malah tidak sama sekali. Walaupun Mika tidak pernah berkata sesuatu tentang ini, Maria yakin Mika sangat kesepian, maka dari itu ia datang dan mendaftar sebagai pelajar di sekolah dimana Mika bersekolah. Banyak guru yang menganjurkan ia untuk pindah menjadi seorang mahasiswi, namun ia menolak.

Maria mengikuti jam pelajaran karena di minta oleh kepala sekolah untuk mendampingi salah satu siswa pindahan dari _London, Inggris. _Berhubung Maria sangat pintar dalam bahasa inggris dan merupakan siswi favorit sekolah, maka kepala sekolah mengutusnya untuk hal yang demikian.

"tch, dasar Isurugi sialan.. saat ini seharusnya aku mengawasi Mika sama, gara-gara dia aku harus berdiam di kelas yang membosankan ini, lagi pula, mana siswa baru yang katanya akan datang hari ini? Apa dia sepenting itu sampai-sampai aku harus mendampinginya?" desah Maria sambil memandang ke arah jendela ruang kelas.

"baik anak-anak, perhatian.. kita akan kedatangan siswa baru hari ini.. ayo masuk nak..!" sahut salah satu guru yang tiba-tiba saja berada didepan kelas.

Masuk lah sosok pria tampan dan memiliki body seperti seorang model, semua mata melihat ke arah pria itu dengan kagum. Rambut dan matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, membuat seluruh siswa langsung berpendapat bahwa pria ini adalah blonde, bukan orang jepang. Tidak ada sedikit pun wajah-wajah keturunan jepang yang ada di wajahnya. Namun semuanya terkejut ketika pria itu mulai menyebutkan namanya..

"perkenalkan, nama saya Kuronaga Kisetsu, salam kenal.." pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum sehingga semua wanita di kelas itu terpukau, kecuali Maria.

"Kuronaga-san, dalam beberapa waktu ini kamu akan didampingi oleh salah satu murid teladan kita.. Jean-san, tolong bantuannya yah!" guru itu kemudian pergi dan Kisetsu pun mulai berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada disebelah Maria. Keadaan hening, semua merasa bingung karena sikap Maria tidak sama seperti sikap-sikap gadis lainnya. Jam pelajaran pun dimulai kembali.

* * *

"ding, dong, ding, dong" bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru segera meninggalkan kelas dan Kisetsu memulai mengambil langkah. Ia menarik bangku nya ke samping meja Maria.

Maria hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian berkata "ada sebab apa kamu datang kemari? Untuk menyusul Mika sama?"

Kisetsu terdiam, sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "mm, bukan, aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Ada apa dengan nama Maria, _Lyra_? Itu bukan nama mu.."

"dari mana kamu tau namaku? Dan apa hal yang ingin kamu lakukan itu, jangan bilang hal ini akan melukai Mika-sama?" sahut Maria.

Kisetsu tetap pada senyumannya, ia kembali bertanya "aku tau karena aku mempunyai daftar nama siswa dikelas ini dan barusan saja guru yang tadi memanggil nama 'Jean' lalu kulihat di kelas ini yang memiliki nama itu Cuma kamu.. memangnya kenapa dengan nama 'Lyra'? itu nama pemberian ayahmu, iya kan?"

Maria mulai terlihat kesal, ia kemudian menjawab "dia bukan ayahku, Jabberwock bukan ayahku, jelas? Paham? Dia sudah meninggalkan ibuku demi kepentingannya sendiri, nama Jean itu adalah nama ayah dari ibuku sedangkan nama Maria adalah pemberian Mika-sama dan kamu tau itu, jadi gak usah pura-pura bodoh deh.."

Kisetsu sedikit kaget dengan statement Maria, namun ia kembali bertanya "apa kamu tau special class ada dimana?"

Pertanyaan Kisetsu mengundang banyak pertanyaan di benak Maria. Namun ia lebih memilih bertanya "siapa yang kamu cari?"

"Hildegard.." Kisetsu kini mulai menjawab dengan wajah seriusnya.

Maria terkejut karena ini hal yang aneh dimana Kisetsu menampakkan wajah serius dalam mengatakan sesuatu, karena biasanya dia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"kenapa kamu bisa mengenal Hilda dan tau bahwa Hilda bersekolah disini?" Tanya Maria.

Kisetsu mulai mengambil nafas panjang, dapat diduga bahwa ceritanya akan rumit dan panjang.

"sebenarnyaaaaa…."

**Ayo flashback sehari sebelumnya!**

"perkenalkan, nama ku Kuronaga Kisetsu, aku adalah **TUNANGAN**-nya Hilde. **salam kenal"**.

Semua keadaan menjadi membatu terutama Tatsumi yang tidak pernah menduga hal ini.

"t-tu-tu-tunangan?" sahut Tatsumi dengan wajah kagetnya.

"iyah, tunangan.. ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" Tanya Kisetsu dengan senyumnya.

"te-tentu ada yang salah…" sahut Tatsumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Hilda, dan melanjutkan perkataannya "tentu ada yang salah, mana ada pria yang mau dengan sosok wanita seper-" Tatsumi tersungkur di teras ruang tamunya setelah di hajar oleh Hilda.

Hilda yang saat itu masih kesal kemudian berkata "bukan hak mu mengatakan itu Oga.." namun ia terhenti kembali ketika Kisetsu bertanya "lalu apa maksud mu memeluk Hilde sebelumnya? Apa kamu menyukai Hilde?"

Pertanyaan Kisetsu tiba-tiba membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Semua terdiam, Hilda mulai menatap ke arah Tatsumi yang seolah-olah berkata 'benarkah?'. Kisetsu hanya menatap sinis Tatsumi saat itu. Beel-bou juga ikut-ikutan menatap Tatsumi seolah-olah berkata 'apa?!'.

Tatsumi terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya mulai memerah, sebenarnya ia ingin berkata yang sejujurnya bahwa ia merindukan Hilda, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak sama dengan apa yang ada dihatinya "a-aku hanya terpeleset saat membu-buka pintu sampai akhirnya memeluk Hilda, hanya itu..!" jawab Tatsumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian bersiul-siul.

Terlihat wajah kecewa yang ada di wajah Hilda saat itu, Kisetsu mulai memperhatikan Hilda dan kemudian bertanya, "Hilde? kenapa kamu terlihat sangat kecewa? Apa kamu menyukai pria ini?"

Hilda mempersingkat waktu dan tanpa berpikir panjang menjawab "tidak, aku tidak menyukainya.."

Tatsumi kesal dengan pernyataan Hilda, ia mulai meremas-remas tangannya, ia ingin marah namun ia tahu bahwa itu hanya akan memperlihatkan yang sebenarnya.

Kisetsu mulai tersenyum kembali dan bertanya "lalu, apakah kamu menyukai ku?"

Tatsumi memalingkan muka dengan wajah kesal dan berpikir 'orang ini, akan kubunuh kau suatu saat!'

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Hilda, ia terdiam dan berpikir 'itu memang benar aku dulu menyukai Kisetsu-sama, tapi apa sekarang aku masih menyukainya? Dan terlebih aku tidak bisa membuatnya kecewa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'.

Hilda menjawab "i-iya, _maybe_?".

Tatsumi kaget mendengar pernyataan Hilda, ia merasa hatinya terpecah belah, ia merasa jantungnya ditusuk tombak yang sangat tajam, ia juga merasa bahwa api neraka seakan-akan tengah membakarnya. Ia ingin berteriak, dan ingin marah, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu ketika ia melihat wajah Hilda memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Tatsumi hanya berpikir 'Hilda menyukainya? Huh? Lalu apa point nya aku ada disini?'

Disatu sisi Kisetsu tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataa Hilda, ia berpikir 'ya walaupun maybe tapi setidaknya ia bilang iya!'

"na-namun, itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak tau apakah aku masih merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak.." lanjut Hilda. Hilda mengangkat wajahnya dan kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kisetsu yang tadinya terlihat senang kini mulai terlihat kecewa dan aura hitam dan gelap mengelilinginya sehingga membuat Hilda sedikit takut.

Sedangkan Tatsumi yang tadinya down kini terlihat sangat senang tersenyum lebar bahagia, seakan-akan ia tengah dikelilingi oleh taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Kedua tangannya saling melipat seolah-olah ia terlihat sedang memanjatkan doa dan menangis bahagia. Terlihat seperti mendapat hadiah lotre.

"e-excuse me…." Sahut Hilda, sekejap keadaan berubah.

Tatsumi kini terdiam dengan wajah serius namun tidak menghilangkan perasaan bahagianya, sedangkan Kisetsu tersenyum terlihat baik-baik saja.

'apa-apaan? Kenapa keadaannya jadi aneh begini?' pikir Hilda.

"Hilde, kamu bersekolah kan? Kalian sekolah dimana?" Kisetsu meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"ishiyama, tapi sekarang sedang di renov jadi sekarang aku ada di St. Ishiyama, special class" jawab Tatsumi sambil melancarkan senyum tindas nya.

"aku di St. Ishiyama di special class karena aku harus mengawasi bou-chama.." jawab Hilda dengan wajah tenangnya.

"oke, aku akan mulai bersekolah disana besok, hey, namamu Oga Tatsumi, iya kan? Tidak akan jadi masalah kan jika aku menyusul Hilde ke kelasmu?" Tanya Kisetsu dengan senyum sinisnya.

Tatsumi terdiam, ia berpikir bahwa ia sedang ditantang, ia pun menjawab "oke, tidak ada masalah buat ku! Jika kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya, tidak ada urusan denganku!".

* * *

**Back to Present **

Maria menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata "suuunggguh cerita yang panjang, ya sudah aku akan mengantarkan mu kesana!"

Maria mulai berdiri dan mengantarkan Kisetsu kedepan pintu special class itu. "aku akan ke kelas Mika-sama!" sahut Maria kemudian ia mulai berjalan meninggal kan Kisetsu.

Kisetsu mulai membuka pintu kelas, seketika anggota Red Tail termasuk Aoi ikut kaget dengan kemunculan Kisetsu yang tiba-tiba, wajah mereka pun memerah. Kisetsu memberikan jurus senyumnya ke arah Red Tail, entah ada mantra apa didalamnya, terlihat seluruh anggota Red Tail menggebu-gebu ingin mendekatinya.

Kisetsu mulai memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat Hilda. ia berjalan ke arah Hilda, Tatsumi merasa jengkel dengan sikap nya, namun ia sudah terlanjur janji untuk tidak menghalangi Hilda dan Kisetsu.

"Hilde, please, going out with me.." sahut Kisetsu dengan senyumannya yang membuat semua orang di special class itu berkata 'sebenernya apa sih yang direncanakan oleh author-san?"

* * *

**sip lah. chapter 10 DONE !**

**R&R yoooooo :DD**

**spoiler buat chapter 11 : ****Crisis moment, _check it out!_**

_"ah, kyaaaaaaaa~ Maria-sama ke kelas kita..!" teriak banyak gadis-gadis yang histeris saat mereka melihat sosok Maria di ruangan kelas mereka. Bagaimana pun juga Maria adalah Idol sekolah, ia sangat begitu baik, sopan, dan ramah, terhadap orang lain. Selain itu, senyumnya yang menawan juga menjadi factor kenapa dia bisa menjadi salah satu Idol sekolah yaa walaupun semua itu hanya sandiwaranya saja untuk sekedar iseng-iseng._


	11. Chapter 11 : Crisis Moment

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, ini story bakalan jadi cerita yang panjang, semoga gak ngebosenin yaahh !**

**Chapter 11 **

**Crisis moment **

**"Hilde, please going out with me..!"**

Kalimat itu yang di lontarkan oleh Kisetsu saat menghampiri Hilda di special class. Bukan hanya Hilda yang merasa terkejut, tetapi seluruh orang di ruangan kelas itu juga menjadi ikut-ikutan terkejut. Mulut mereka semua menganga, mata mereka pun terbelalak seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka liat.

Hilda langsung melirik ke arah Tatsumi, dilihatnya Tatsumi sedang mengobrol dengan Furuichi. Hilda menghela nafas dan kemudian menjawab "boleh, kapan?"

Jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Hilda mampu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Semula Tatsumi berusaha tidak menanggapi ajakan Kisetsu yang mengajak Hilda untuk nge-date, tapi ketika ia mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hilda, ia mulai merasa marah, namun ia masih meredam emosinya.

"bagaimana kalo hari sabtu di minggu ini..?" Kisetsu memberi jawaban dengan kalimat pertanyaan.

"baiklah, tapi bukankah kita harus kembali…." Perkataan Hilda terputus saat ia melihat Kisetsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menandakan bahwa ia tidak di izinkan berbicara tentang kepulangan mereka ke dunia iblis di depan banyak orang.

Lalu Kisetsu hanya menjawab "aku sudah meminta izin, acaranya ditunda satu bulan lagi..". Kisetsu lalu mengambil sebuah bangku untuk duduk disamping Hilda. ia meluncurkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Hilda, Hilda dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Semua orang ditempat itu merasa aneh dan sesekali melihat ke arah Tatsumi. Tatsumi hanya duduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku, terlihat sedang tidur. Beel-bou sedang bermain-main di pangkuan Hilda bersama dengan Kisetsu.

Tatsumi mulai mengangkat buku yang menutupi wajahnya ketika Kisetsu mulai berkata "Oga Tatsumi, kamu boleh saja tinggal satu rumah dengan Hilde, tapi jangan kamu pikir aku akan kalah untuk mendapatkan Hilde, buatku Hilde adalah segalanya, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu dengan begitu saja, semuanya ada _caranya_!".

Tatsumi menyadari ada kalimat tantangan di dalam ucapan Kisetsu, namun ia tidak buru-buru menanggapinya. Ia hanya menjawab dengan santai "kau pikir aku perduli, _cara _apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hilda, itu bukan urusanku.."

Hilda sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Tatsumi. Memang ia tidak mengharapkan kalau Tatsumi akan menahannya agar tidak bisa jalan dengan Kisetsu, tapi mengapa ia merasa begitu kecewa dan kesal atas perkataan Tatsumi? Hilda pun lari dari lamunannya ketika Kisetsu berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah Tatsumi "Hilde, dia bukan orang yang baik, tinggalkan saja dia..".

"bu-bukan seperti itu sa-Kisetsu..san.." sahut Hilda namun ia terhenti karena ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Kisetsu yang menangkap situasi ini menarik Hilda pergi dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tatsumi hanya tertegun diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara Himekawa yang menanyakan sesuatu pada Tatsumi, "oi, Oga, apa kamu tidak apa-apa dengan kejadian ini?"

"huh? Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tatsumi.

"maksudku, apa kamu tidak merasa terganggu dengan orang yang barusan saja mengajak istrimu untuk nge-date dengannya?" sambung Himekawa.

"ah, aku tidak perduli.." sahut Tatsumi. Tampak jelas di wajahnya terpancarkan ekspresi kekesalan dan kemarahan, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan sikap dan respon nya yang konyol walaupun usahanya itu sangat sia-sia, karena orang buta pun masih bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya yang ia rasakan.

* * *

"ah, kyaaaaaaaa~ Maria-sama ke kelas kita..!" teriak banyak gadis-gadis yang histeris saat mereka melihat sosok Maria di ruangan kelas mereka. Bagaimana pun juga Maria adalah Idol sekolah, ia sangat begitu baik, sopan, dan ramah, terhadap orang lain. Selain itu, senyumnya yang menawan juga menjadi factor kenapa dia bisa menjadi salah satu Idol sekolah yaa walaupun semua itu hanya sandiwaranya saja untuk sekedar iseng-iseng.

"wah, Maria-sama datang ke kelas kita, lihat senyumnya, begitu indah.."

"iyah, cara jalan nya juga sangat bagus, tubuh mungil nya itu loh, imut banget!"

"tapi jika dilihat-lihat buatku Ayasaka-sama atau Silky Milk Girl memang yang nomor satu… belum ada yang bisa membandinginya sampai saat ini!"

"iyah, sikap dan perilaku Ayasaka-sama yang sangat dingin dan cuek, terlebih dengan karakternya yang misterius itu justru merupakan hal yang membuat aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya, itu sebabnya dia akan tetap jadi yang nomor satu!" ujar beberapa siswa laki-laki dikelas itu.

Tentu Maria mendengar apa-apa yang diucapkan oleh semua siswa di tempat itu. Ia bahkan mengetahui jika diadakan voting 'siapa siswi terpopuler di St. Ishiyama School' maka Mika akan mendapat nilai voting terbesar. "Mika-sama memang punya charisma tersendiri… kyaa~" gumam Maria sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan tersenyum.

Maria pun mulai memasuki kelas itu, ia hanya mempusatkan perhatiannya pada satu orang, yaitu Mika. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Mika, dilihatnya Mika yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa buku. 'sungguh hal yang tidak biasa' pikir Maria.

"Mika-sama.." sahut Maria.

"hm.." jawab Mika.

Keadaan hening sebentar, tak lama Mika mulai mengangkat wajahnya, meletakkan pulpen yang sedang di pegangnya, dan berkata sembari menunjuk salah satu bangku di hadapannya "nih, duduk disini.."

Maria langsung menuruti perkataan Mika yang dianggap sebagai 'perintah' oleh Maria.

"Mika-sama, hal yang aneh melihatmu membaca banyak buku seperti ini.." sahut Maria.

"hal yang aneh juga untuk melihatmu tidak mengawasi ku seperti biasa dan mengikuti jam pelajaran.." balas Mika yang saat itu sedang memulai untuk meneruskan membaca dan menulis.

"….." Maria terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab atau tidak.

"ini proposal kegiatan untuk acara tahun baru, banyak sekali ide-ide gila dari pengurus OSIS, aku lebih memilih untuk membaca dan mempelajarinya satu persatu lalu memilih lima dari sekian banyak proposal untuk di serahkan ke kepala sekolah agar dapat mendapat izin, lagi pula aku sudah muak dengan belajar, jadi aku mengambil kegiatan yang seperti ini saja, menyenangkan menurutku.." sahut Mika.

Maria tersenyum kemudian bertanya "kenapa sekarang kamu begitu tertarik dengan kegiatan ini, aku yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena kamu muak akan belajar".

Mika menjawab sembari mencubit pipi Maria "hehehe, ini dia Maria yang aku tau. Paham saja apa yang aku mau.. memang alasannya bukan Cuma itu…." Mika memotong perkataannya karena harus menulis beberapa kalimat perbaikan dalam salah satu proposal yang baru saja ia baca.

Mika pun meneruskan "selama ini aku selalu bolos, lebih dari 4 bulan aku pikir? Sedangkan di tempat ini aku memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS, padahal aku tidak pernah tau kapan diadakannya pemilihan ketua OSIS. Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai jabatan itu, aku langsung datang ke sekolah, hanya dalam hari-hari tertentu bukan untuk sekolah tetapi untuk mengurusi kegiatan OSIS, sampai akhirnya Genma-san menobatkanku sebagai penanggung jawab Rokkisei karena dia tau kemampuanku. Aku merasa tidak enak saja, kegiatan OSIS selama ini sudah ku abaikan, dan kuserahkan ke bawahanku. Kasihan mereka harus menanggung beban tugas yang seharusnya diberikan padaku.. maka dari itu aku memulai untuk bisa focus dalam kegiatan ini, mereka sudah mempercayai aku, aku tidak boleh mengkhianatinya".

Maria tersenyum dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Masternya itu. Tidak salah ia selalu mengikuti kemana saja Masternya pergi, menuruti segala perintah Masternya, bukan hanya karena tugas tapi memang Mika patut ditiru. Di umurnya yang masih muda ia sudah sangat pintar dan cerdas, mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri namun tetap masuk akal. Bertanggung jawab akan apa yang diberikan padanya, yaa walaupun agak sedikit telat. Buat Maria, menjadi pelayan Mika adalah kebanggaan tersendiri, walaupun ia tau bahwa pada awalnya ia tidak yakin bisa menjalani tugas ini mengingat umur Mika hampir sama dengannya.

"Mika-sama, Kisetsu pindah ke sekolah ini.." ujar Maria.

"iya, aku tau.." sahut Mika.

Maria heran dan kemudian bertanya "dari mana kamu tau itu Mika-sama?".

"Kisetsu yang memberitahukannya padaku, tadi malam ia meneleponku. Dia juga sudah menceritakan permasalahan dimana ia akan ditunangkan dengan Hilda.." suara Mika mulai menipis.

"Mika-sama, hal ini selalu mengganggu di pikiranku, kenapa kamu bisa mengenal Hilda sementara kamu baru bertemu Hilda beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Tanya Maria.

"bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?" ujar Mika yang masih asik membaca puluhan proposal yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"…." Maria hanya memberikan respon 'diam'.

"sepertinya belum, ingat terakhir kali aku ke dunia iblis? Saat itu aku sedang menjenguk Irish-san yang baru saja melahirkan Beel-chan.

Aku bertanya pada Daimaou, 'siapa yang akan merawat bayi baru itu selain ibu dan ayahnya sendiri' dan ia berpikir sebentar sambil melakukan hal-hal konyol yang membuatku ingin melemparnya ke kubangan sampah. lalu ia menyebutkan sebuah nama 'Hildegard'. Lalu saat ada di koridor istana, aku bertemu dengan Hilda-san. tentu saat itu aku belum tau persis bahwa itu Hildegard yang Daimaou maksud, sampai akhirnya aku membaca masalalunya dan mengetahui segalanya.

Hilda-san bertanya padaku 'siapa kamu, yang boleh berada disini hanya orang yang memiliki kepentingan saja!'

aku hanya menjawab 'aku adalah pegawai spa yang dipanggil oleh Irish-sama untuk memberikan pijat refleksi padanya'.

Semua pelayan yang saat itu sedang mengantarku pulang mengiyakan statement ku, lantas Hilda-san percaya. Mungkin Hilda-san tidak mengingatku karena waktu itu aku bukan orang penting menurutnya. dan…." Mika terhenti dari kesibukannya dan mulai menatap Maria dengan wajah serius.

"dan?" Tanya Maria dengan wajah yang serius pula.

"dalam ingatan Hilda-san ada Kisetsu.." sahut Mika yang kemudian memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela sebelah kiri kelasnya.

Maria hanya tertegun diam, ia mengerti perasaan Mika.

Keadaan terpecah saat ada sesosok pria yang berdiri di pinggir pintu kelas dan memanggil Mika.

"Mika, ada yang harus kita bicarakan..!" sahut Pria itu.

"Kisetsu…" sahut Mika dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

* * *

**yayayaaaaaaa, hmph! agak sedikit susah untuk mencari ide buat chapter ini, mudah-mudahan bisa bikin puas... **

**spoiler chapter 12 : Cruel, _check it out!_**

_Mika memalingkan wajahnya dari Kisetsu, ia lebih memilih merunduk dalam diam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, air matanya serasa sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Satu titik air matapun kini terjatuh dan mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, memilih tidak menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Kisetsu. __Kisetsu mulai meraih dagu Mika, menghadapkan wajah Mika ke arah wajahnya._

_Hening_

_Mika bisa melihat wajah ke khawatiran yang terpancar di wajah Kisetsu. __'kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?' pikir Mika yang masih larut dalam tangisannya._


	12. Chapter 12 : Cruel

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, tengkyu yang udah pada review, selamat membaca ! :D **

**sebelumnya mau jawabin rewiews dulu deh.. ! **

**Qiaros ; oke thanks buat supportnya ama good response nya, memang terkadang banyak kata2 dalam bahasa indonesia yang lebih enak diucapkan dalam bahasa inggris, kenapa yaaa? gatau juga sih, tapi motiv nya sih cuma biar keren aja, gitu... hahaaa :D**

**Dipoelf nd TallyhoTheory ; thanks thanks, terimakasih udah mau nunggu ampe nagih.. arigatou... :D**

**hina chan ; mmm, tatsumi bisa bersatu gak yaaa ama hilda? coba aja baca terus, kan suatu cerita akan semakin enak kalau menjadi sebuah misteri.. *asik dah bahasanya :D**

**yaude deh, untuk kali ini, baru silahkan membacaaaaa... **

**Chapter 12**

**Cruel**

Kisetsu menarik tangan Mika dan membawa Mika ke tangga sekolah, tempat itu sangatlah sepi. Kisetsu mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mika, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Mika. ia bisa melihat adanya wajah kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang hanya dapat di lihat didalam bola mata biru Mika yang indah. Mika yang ia kenal selama ini sebagai seseorang yang kuat, yang selalu tangguh akan apapun itu, yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa demi orang yang ada didekatnya, kini terlihat hampir menangis.

Mika memalingkan wajahnya dari Kisetsu, ia lebih memilih merunduk dalam diam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, air matanya serasa sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Satu titik air matapun kini terjatuh dan mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, memilih tidak menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Kisetsu.

Kisetsu mulai meraih dagu Mika, menghadapkan wajah Mika ke arah wajahnya.

_Hening _

Mika bisa melihat wajah ke khawatiran yang terpancar di wajah Kisetsu.

'kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?' pikir Mika yang masih larut dalam tangisannya.

* * *

**kembali ke satu jam lebih awal **

"Mika, ada yang harus kita bicarakan..!" sahut Pria itu.

"Kisetsu…" sahut Mika dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

'test test, 1, 2, 3. Mohon perhatiannya untuk semua murid, saat ini adalah free time karena guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk ujian yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Terimakasih' terdengar suara dari pengeras suara yang ditaruh di sudut atas ruang kelas yang tentunya berasal dari ruang guru.

Kisetsu mulai memberi kode kepada Mika untuk keluar dari kelas dan membicarakannya di depan ruang kelas, karena suasana kelas masih terlalu ramai.

Mika berjalan keluar dengan wajah malunya itu, banyak pria di sekelilingnya merasa ikut-ikutan memerah juga saat melihat situasi Mika yang seperti ini. Hal ini membuat Kisetsu sedikit kesal.

"apa tadi kamu yang menyuruh guru untuk memberikan pengumuman seperti itu?" Tanya Mika.

Kisetsu hanya diam sambil memandangi langit. Hanya kepada Mika lah ia bisa menunjukkan semua emosinya, ekspresinya, dan sifat aslinya. Ia hanya seperti boneka dihadapan orang lain, tersenyum, tertawa agar orang memiliki image bagus tentang dirinya. Ia muak hidup untuk dibenci. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tau alasannya hanya Mika.

"Samael?" tegur Mika yang nadanya agak sedikit di tekankan.

"eh, iya, apa?" Kisetsu menoleh ke arah Mika, memang tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman yang biasanya ia berikan ke orang lain. Senyuman ini, lebih lemah dari yang biasanya.

"soal pengumuman..?" dengan sabar Mika menanyakan hal yang sama.

"oh itu, iya, itu aku yang suruh. Karena banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau itu aku yang yang suruh?" jawab Kisetsu.

"karena hari ini guru tidak memberikan pemberitahuan apapun tentang hal ini.." jawab Mika.

Mereka terdiam, sepuluh menit lamanya, sampai akhirnya Kisetsu mulai berkata pada Mika.

"Mika, maaf aku belum menjelaskan sepenuhnya tadi malam.." terlihat Kisetsu mulai menoleh ke arah Mika dengan tatapan rasa bersalah.

"iya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Mika.

"bukannya kamu bisa tau dengan membaca masa laluku?" Tanya Kisetsu dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Samael, hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa aku baca masa lalu nya, dan kamu tau itu.." Jawab Mika dengan nada yang mulai kesal namun memanja.

Kisetsu mengusapkan tangannya di pipi Mika dan kemudian berkata "iyaa aku tau, aku hanya meledekmu saja kok. Lagi pula kekuatan mu aneh, hanya bisa membaca masa lalu? Dan kamu juga tidak terlalu jago dalam pertarungan dengan alasan tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain padahal potensi kekuatanmu sangat hebat, kamu bisa menguasai kekuatan es. Memang aku akui, ilmu penyembuhan mu memang selalu akurat. Tapi tetap saja ada kekurangannya…"

"apa?" Tanya Mika dengan wajah menantang.

"kamu tidak bisa menggunakannya jika dalam keadaan stress, iya kan? Sungguh aneh! Hehee" ledek Kisetsu sambil menunjukkan senyum evilnya.

Mika hanya menggembungkan pipinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesal. Kisetsu hanya menertawakan wajah Mika yang dianggapnya lucu. Namun tak lama ia kembali memunculkan wajah seriusnya lagi.

"aku menyukai Hilde…." Sahut Kisetsu.

Pernyataan Kisetsu ini membuat Mika terkejut.

"aku menyukaimu Kisetsu, dan kamu tau itu.." balas Mika dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Kisetsu menoleh ke arah Mika, dapat dipastikan bahwa dirinya juga ikut sedih jika Mika pun sedih.

"aku memang menyukai Hilde, tapi aku… mencintai kamu.." ujar Kisetsu.

"jangan munafik, bagaimana bisa kamu menyukai dua orang, terlebih kamu akan di tunangkan dengan Hilda-san. sudah pasti aku tidak akan ada kesempatan, dan terlebih aku seharusnya sadar, kamu tidak akan kembali ke jepang untuk menemui ku, sudah sana, kembali ke Hilda-san!" Mika mulai berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi tetapi masih belum mencuri banyak perhatian orang disekitarnya.

Mika merunduk, telapak tangannya dikepal erat-erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya.

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Kini hampir 35 menit berlalu setelah kedatangan Kisetsu ke kelas Mika. namun sekarang tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Koridor di lantai kelas 1 itu layaknya seperti tempat angker yang tidak didatangi banyak orang. Mika dan Kisetsu sudah mulai berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

Mika yang menunggu jawaban dari Kisetsu mulai emosi, namun terhenti ketika Kisetsu berkata "aku Cuma ingin kamu bahagia.."

'bahagia? Aku? Apakah dia segitu bodohnya? Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia dengan hal ini?' pikir Mika.

"kamu memang special menurut ku, tapi Hilde jauh lebih special.. menurut ayahku. Aku sudah tau tentang perjodohan ini jauh sebelum ibu meninggal…" wajah Kisetsu mulai murung.

"Kasdeya-san…" Mika pun juga ikut murung ketika mendengar Kisetsu membahas ibunya.

"saat ibu meninggal, aku berusaha mencari sosok anak perempuan yang nantinya akan dijodohkan padaku. Saat itu umurku baru 10 tahun, aku bertemu dengan Hilde, dia kesepian. Dari namanya aku sudah tau bahwa dia adalah calon tunanganku, karena ayah pernah menyebutkan nama itu padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah, jadi saat itu aku mendekati Hilde, dan menjanjikan sesuatu pada Hilde…." Ucapan Kisetsu terpotong ketika Mika mulai menyambung perkataannya "untuk menikahinya?".

Kisetsu terkejut dengan hal ini, Mika sudah tau itu dari dulu, ia tak pernah menyangka. Kisetsu mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksud janji itu tapi Mika lebih memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari Kisetsu.

* * *

**kembali ke cerita awal **

Kisetsu mulai berkata dalam pelan "saat itu aku tidak pernah tau bahwa aku akan mencintaimu lebih dalam. Aku berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku menuruti perkataan ayah. Ayah sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ibu, dia menjadi jauh lebih kasar. Kita memang sudah Saling mengenal dari kecil, aku memang sudah menyukai mu, tapi ketika aku bertemu Hilde aku pikir aku jauh menyukai Hilde dibanding kamu. Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa semuanya akan terbalik. Aku justru jauh lebih mencintaimu dibanding Hilde. Hanya kamu yang tau aku seperti apa, hanya kamu yang mengerti aku. Please, biarkan aku melakukan ini, demi kamu, Cuma demi kamu!"

Mika menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kisetsu dan berkata "demi aku? Apa aku gak salah dengar? Apanya yang demi aku?kapan sih kamu ma-" perkataan Mika terhenti ketika Kisetsu mulai berteriak

"AKU TAK INGIN AYAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP MU!"

Mika langsung tersentak kaget, Kisetsu tidak pernah meneriakinya seperti ini. Jika ia seperti ini, maka ia memang benar-benar serius.

Kisetsu mulai duduk dilantai, menutupi wajahnya, entah ia menangis atau tidak. Mika yang tadinya masih melamunkan omelan Kisetsu, kini duduk dihadapan Kisetsu.

Kisetsu mulai melanjutkan perkataannya "kamu tau kan, ayahku sangat membenci ibumu.."

Mika mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kisetsu.

"aku yakin, ayah pasti akan melakukan hal buruk jika aku menolak acara ini karena kamu. Masih bagus jika dia hanya menghancurkan kehidupan bisnis ibumu, tapi bagaimana jika kamu….." Kisetsu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia takut, takut untuk kehilangan Mika.

Mika hanya terdiam, ia berusaha menghapus air matanya dan mengajak bercanda Kisetsu, itu rencananya, tapi ia tak bisa. Mika hanya merasa sedih karena orang yang dicintainya merelakan cintanya hanya demi dirinya.

Lengan Kisetsu mulai memegang pipi Mika dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Mika menutup matanya, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi. Sebelum Kisetsu melanjutkan aksinya ia berkata "izinkan aku mencium mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

Mereka berdua berciuman, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan lama namun juga sangat pedih, karena ini adalah yang terakhir menurut mereka. Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, dan kemudian berpelukkan. Kisetsu memeluk erat Mika, mereka menangis berdua dalam kesunyian.

Kisetsu mulai meninggalkan Mika dan menuju ke kelasnya. Mika masih termenung akan kesedihannya, tersentak handphone nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Isinya :

_Mika, bagaimana kalau sabtu ini kita jalan keluar, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan dan bicarakan denganmu. Oke, di Ishiyama park, jam 10 pagi. _

_Ex: Tatsumi_

* * *

**aduuuh maap deh yak uda maksa buat baca ni fanfict ampe chapter segini.. keromantisan Tatsumi dan Hilda akan muncul beberapa chapter lagi sehabis ini, maka dari itu, bersabar dan tetep lanjutin bacanya yaaahh... **

**REVIEEWWW :D**

**ini dia spoiler buat chapter 13 : Planning, _check it out!_**

_Kisetsu mulai menggandeng tangan Hilda dan tersenyum ke arah Hilda. saat memasuki kafe, Hilda dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada Tatsumi dan Mika disana, tentu saja Kisetsu juga melihatnya, namun ia coba untuk mengacuhkannya. Sayangnya Tatsumi dan Mika tidak menyadari dengan keberadaan kisetsu dan Hilda. mereka hanya asik mengobrol dan bercanda bersama-sama. Terlihat wajah kegembiraan dan ketenangan yang ada pada mereka. Hal ini sangat membuat Kisetsu dan Hilda gerah melihatnya. _


	13. Chapter 13 : Planning

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, tengkyu yang udah pada review, :D**

**sebelumnya mau jawabin rewiews dulu deh.. !**

_**Fathiyah ; okeoke, tengkyuuuu... tapi sesi hilda nd oga nya masih nanti tuhh.. hehee :D disini bakal diceritain dua sisi, pokoknya baca ajaa..**_

_**tallyhotheory ; iyaaah tengkyuu udah bilang nicee... sorry updatenya rada lama.. -,-**_

_**hina chan ; ini udah di update kok :) maap yak udah bikin nunggu..**_

_**qiaros ; aduh, makasih udah dibilang kawaii :D sip, tetep lanjutin bacanya yaahh..**_

**special thanks juga buat:**

_**Aishanurshafira**_**, **_**Qiaros**_**, **_**Dipoelf**_**, ****, **_**TallyhoTheory**_**, dan **_**yahaa**_** yang udah nge-follow, dan favorite ini fanfict.. :)**

**okeh, baru deh sekarang, selamat membaca !**

**Chapter 13**

**Planning**

"Tatsumi, bisakah besok kamu mengantarkan aku ke supermarket?" sahut Misaki yang saat itu sedang memakan eskrim kesayangannya.

"aku tidak bisa aneki, ada urusan.." jawab Tatsumi sambil menemani Beel-bou untuk menonton acara televisi kesayangan yang tidak lain adalah Gohan-kun.

"ahh, Hilda-chan.. bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Misaki sambil membantu Hilda membuat kroket.

"ano, aku tidak bisa, ada acara juga.." sahut Hilda sambil tersenyum ke arah Misaki.

"ehhhh, jangan-jangan kalian berdua mau nge-date bersama yahh.." Goda Misaki.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN" jawab Hilda dan Tatsumi secara serentak.

"terus kalian ada urusan apa?" Tanya Misaki.

"a-aku, diajak jalan oleh salah seorang teman laki-laki ku.." jawab Hilda dengan tersipu malu.

"ehh, siapa?" Tanya Misaki keheranan, kini ia menghampiri Hilda yang sedang menyiapakan kroket di meja makan.

"k-Kisetsu namanya.." wajah Hilda mulai memerah saat menyebut nama Kisetsu.

Tatsumi sudah sangat merasa kesal dengan sikap Hilda. ia benar-benar merasa kecewa, kenapa ia bisa suka dengan wanita yang ternyata tidak menyukainya?

"dan kau Tatsumi?" sambung Misaki.

"Mika" jawab Tatsumi dengan singkat.

"eehhhh, Mika-chan? Kamu serius Tatsumi? Kapan dia pulang ke jepang? Kenapa tidak diajak kesini saja? Aku sudah sangat kangen sama dia!" ucap Misaki dengan nada gembira.

"iya besok sehabis jalan aku ajak dia untuk kesini.." sahut Tatsumi sambil melirik ke arah Hilda. dilihatnya Hilda sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sinis seperti biasanya. Namun tak lama Hilda berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pamit untuk tidur lebih dulu.

"jadi Misaki sudah mengenal Mika-sama lebih dulu? Dan dia terlihat menyukainya.." ujar Hilda dengan nada rendah. Terlihat ia sangat sedih dan kecewa.

* * *

**Esok paginya**

"aku berangkat!" sahut Tatsumi sambil berlari keluar perkarangan rumahnya.

Hilda masih dengan wajah kusutnya, hal ini menarik perhatian Misaki sehingga ia bertanya "kamu cemburu yaa Hilda-chan?"

Hilda tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah. Ia mencoba menolak dengan kegugupannya, namun Misaki langsung melanjutkan perkataannya "tenang saja, Tatsumi tidak akan membelakangimu, lagi pula aku yakin, ia dan Mika-chan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jadi kamu tenang saja!".

Hilda mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Misaki "apakah kamu sudah lama mengenal, em.. Mika-sama?"

Misaki agak sedikit heran kenapa Hilda menyebutkan nama Mika dengan akhiran _sama_ namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"iyah, dulu sewaktu Tatsumi kelas 1 SMP Mika-chan sering sekali kesini. Anaknya baik loh, ramah dan sopan pula. Ayah dan ibu juga sangat menyukainya. Dia sangat interactive dan cerdas, berbicara padanya seperti berbicara dengan para pejabat. Dia juga sangat jago dalam teknologi, aku hampir setengah mati tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah pacar tatsumi saat itu. Bagaimana seorang Mika-chan yang berasal dari bangsawan kaya dan terhormat, cerdas, dan pintar memasak itu bisa menyukai pecundang seperti adikku itu? Tapi memang disayangkan Mika-chan harus pindah ke Amerika tidak lama setelahnya. Memang sih ada untungnya, karena kepergian Mika-chan kamu bisa ada disini, di keluarga ini.." ujar Misaki dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Hilda tersenyum karena kehadirannya di keluarga ini tidak menjadi sebuah masalah. Misaki meninggalkan Hilda di ruang tamu karena ponselnya mulai berdering. Hilda menghela nafas dan kemudian bergumam "setidaknya keluarga ini mempercayaiku.."

* * *

Hampir 10 menit Mika menunggu Tatsumi di dekat air mancur Ishiyama Park. Tak hentinya ia menatapi jam tangannya. Ia juga sudah susah payah memilih baju mana yang bagus untuk dipakai buat hari ini. Memang acara ini tidak special, Cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi ia tidak pernah jalan bareng Tatsumi setelah sekian lamanya terpisah. Makanya ia ingin memberikan kesan bagus hari ini.

"10 menit, dan kini bertambah 1 menit, jadi 11 menit.. apa sih yang dia lakukan?" gumam Mika sembari memakan eskrim yang baru saja dibelinya. Tidak lama ia melihat sosok pria yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Mika. pria itu adalah Tatsumi, Mika dapat mengenalinya dari cara ia berpakaian. "selalu tampil cuek!" desis Mika.

Tatsumi yang saat itu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Mika. 'tidak salah, ia selalu terampil dan selalu terlihat elegan. Cantik!' pikir Tatsumi.

Tatsumi menghampiri Mika, baru saja ia mau mengucapkan salam ia sudah menerima pukulan keras dari Mika tepat di mukanya, dan terlebih ia memukulnya dengan menggunakan Tas beratnya itu.

"aw.." ringis Tatsumi.

"sudah jam berapa? Ngapain aja sih? Kamu tau gak aku kayak orang bego disini sendirian selama…." Mika melihat jam tangannya dan kemudian melanjutkan "selama 11 menit 45 detik!".

Tatsumi yang saat itu sedang mengusap-usap wajahnya di bantu oleh Beel-bou mulai angkat bicara "Beel-bou ngambek tadi pagi, jadi aku sedikit agak lama. Lagian Cuma 11 menit aja kan?"

"11 menit 45 detik, bukan 11 menit.." sahut Mika yang sedang menatap kesal Tatsumi.

"iya,iya 11 menit 45 detik. Kamu benar-benar tidak berubah yah Mika. selalu tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak tepat waktu, alias _ngaret_. Ya sudah, daripada kita terusin berantemnya, mending kita cari makan yuk!" ajak Tatsumi.

"aku sudah pesan tempat di suatu kafe. Aku ingin kita bicara dengan private. Ini tentang Hilda kan?" sahut Mika yang ditanggapi oleh wajah Bingung Tatsumi.

* * *

Kini giliran Hilda yang harus pergi. Kisetsu sudah datang kerumah Tatsumi untuk menjemput Hilda. ketika keluar dari pintu rumahnya, Hilda kaget karena yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah Limo sedang parkir di jalan depan rumah Tatsumi. Kisetsu mempersilahkan Hilda untuk masuk kedalam Limo miliknya. Hilda pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Limo itu.

"kamu cantik sekali dengan pakaian casual itu.. kupikir kamu akan memakai baju gothic Lolita kesukaan mu itu?" Tanya Kisetsu.

Hilda hanya diam dan kemudian tersenyum.

Hening, mereka berdua terdiam. Hilda merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri Kisetsu. Sedari tadi Kisetsu hanya memandangi jendela Limonya. Terlihat seperti sedang melihat pemandangan, namun Hilda dapat menebak bahwa Kisetsu sedang melamun. Selain itu Kisetsu tidak attractive seperti biasanya.

Hilda memutuskan untuk menegurnya "Samael-sama.."

Kisetsu langsung menoleh ke arah Hilda. awalnya ia terkejut karena Hilda memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, namun ia hanya melemparkan senyum ke arah Hilda. kejadian terus berlanjut seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kafe. Tidak terlalu besar dan mewah, namun cantik dan elegan.

Kisetsu mulai menggandeng tangan Hilda dan tersenyum ke arah Hilda. saat memasuki kafe, Hilda dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada Tatsumi dan Mika disana, tentu saja Kisetsu juga melihatnya, namun ia coba untuk mengacuhkannya. Sayangnya Tatsumi dan Mika tidak menyadari dengan keberadaan kisetsu dan Hilda. mereka hanya asik mengobrol dan bercanda bersama-sama. Terlihat wajah kegembiraan dan ketenangan yang ada pada mereka. Hal ini sangat membuat Kisetsu dan Hilda gerah melihatnya.

* * *

"Tatsumi, aku akan memberitaumu satu hal, tapi kamu jangan bocor tentang masalah ini" sahut Mika dengan nada serius. Tatsumi memperhatikan Mika dengan seksama.

"ada satu cara yang bisa menghalangi acara perjodohan Hilda dengan Kisetsu. Yaitu memastikan bahwa Hilda juga menyukai mu begitu pula dengan Kisetsu. Tapi aku sih sudah yakin Kisetsu sangat menyayangiku…." Ujar Mika sambil tersenyum.

Tatsumi masih kebingungan. 'Kisetsu menyayangi Mika?' pikirnya.

"apapun pertanyaan yang ada di otakmu, simpan saja. Nanti juga kamu tau sendiri. Yang jelas, kunci utamanya adalah ayahnya Kisetsu dan Ibuku. Ibuku tidak akan ada masalah akan hal ini, tapi berbeda dengan ayah Kisetsu, ia sangat membenciku. Alasan Kisetsu menerima perjodohan ini karena ia tidak mau ayahnya melakukan suatu hal buruk terhadap ku, maka dari itu, kita harus yakin apakah Hilda menyukaimu atau tidak, kalo iya kita tinggal bilang ke ayahnya Kisetsu, bilang saja kalau Hilda tidak menyukainya. Jika tidak berhasil, aku yang akan mengambil resiko. Buatku, tidak akan ada masalah jika ada yang ingin menyakitiku demi kebahagiaan orang lain.. how?" ajak Mika.

Tatsumi merasa bingung, di satu sisi ia bisa saja setuju dengan cara Mika, tetapi jika itu akan menghancurkan Mika, apa ia tega? Apakah ia memang benar-benar mencintai Hilda dengan nyata?

* * *

**oke oke, chapter 13 udah selesai, fuhhh -,-**

**agak sedikit lebih susah bikin kelanjutannya.. buat yang udah bikin pertanyaan "kapan tamatnya nih fanfict" dengan wajah yang udah muak ngebacanya, sabar aja yaah, masih banyak chapter yang harus di update.. -,- tapi yang penting thankyou udah mau baca apalagi nge-review juga.. makasih yaaahh :D**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW..**

**spoiler for chapter 14 : Deep Kiss, check it out!**

_"Hingga akhirnya Kisetsu mengingat wajah Mika yang awalnya tersenyum menjadi menangis, itu memang bayangan, tetapi terasa begitu nyata. Kisetsu akhirnya melepaskan Hilda dan merunduk kemudian berkata "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu.."_

_Hilda hanya terdiam dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya sangat merah, tubuhnya serasa gemetar, beberapa saat yang lalu ia serasa berada di dimensi lain. Andai saja Kisetsu tidak melepaskan ciumannya mungkin mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang tidak tidak._

_'yang tadi adalah __**deep kiss**__?' pikir Hilda sambil menyentuh bibirnya."_


	14. Chapter 14 : Deep Kiss

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, tengkyu yang udah pada review, :D**

_**fathiyah : tengkyu masih nge-review ini fanfict! :D yaa kayak nya sih gitu dehh, sih Hilda ama Tatsumi nya sama-sama malu-malu kucing.. hehee :D **_

**okay! now, lets read it! **

**Chapter 14**

**Deep kiss**

Tatsumi terdiam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika ia bilang iya, maka ada kemungkinan Mika akan terluka, namun jika dia bilang tidak, dia tidak akan mendapatkan Hilda lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan pasti.

"ya sudah, berikan jawaban mu via sms aja, atau gak via telepon. Sudah jam segini, aku ada acara.." sahut Mika yang mulai merapikan tas nya.

"eh tunggu Mika!" ujar Tatsumi.

"kenapa? Masih kangen yaa sama aku?" goda Mika.

"bukan! Eh, iya sih, sedikit. Tapi bukan itu! Maksudku Misaki bilang aku harus ajak kamu kerumah.." ucap Tatsumi.

"yahh, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Aku sudah terlanjur ada janji…" Mika terhenti karena harus mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

Tak lama Mika pun menutup telponnya, Tatsumi bertanya "siapa?"

"Kana-chan.." jawab Mika singkat.

"Kana-chan?" Tanya Tatsumi bingung.

Mika yang mengerti maksud dari wajah Tatsumi akhirnya menjawab "Izuma Kaname, kamu masih ingat dia kan? Anggota Rokkisei, dia mengajakku jalan juga hari ini katanya ada yang mau diomongin.. eh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Misaki-san yaahh.. aku kapan-kapan akan mampir kesana.." Mika pun mulai berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tatsumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Tatsumi masih gelisah dengan keputusan apa yang akan ia buat. Saking kesalnya ia menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak lama kaleng yang ia tendang terlempar tepat mengenai keningnya.

"iteeeeeee!" teriak Tatsumi ketika terkena kaleng yang sebelumnya pernah ia tendang itu.

"lah? Kok kalengnya bisa balik lagi?" ucap Tatsumi sambil mengelus keningnya dan menatap heran ke arah kaleng yang baru saja mengenai keningnya.

Tatsumi mulai mengarahkan wajah, mencari-cari orang yang mungkin saja sengaja melemparkan kaleng yang sama ke arahnya. Ia sudah siap dengan tangannya yang telah dikepal untuk memukul orang yang telah membuat luka di keningnya. Ia terus mencari sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok seorang gadis, badannya sangat mungil, memakai short dress berwarna putih dengan pita hijau pucat, rambutnya hijau terang separuh tertutupi oleh topi pantai yang dipakainya, dan bola matanya yang berwarna merah… "Maria..? apa Maria yang tadi melemparkan kaleng itu?" pikir Tatsumi, ia kembali memutar kepalanya mencari-cari orang lain yang mungkin juga berada di tempat itu.

"Oga-san?" sahut Maria yang kemudian melipat kertas yang sedang ia baca. Tatsumi menoleh ke arah Maria dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian Maria mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah sebuah kaleng yang tergeletak di depan Tatsumi.

"itu…. Wah jangan-jangan orang yang tadi menendang kaleng itu kamu yah, Oga-san?" Tanya Maria dengan wajah polosnya.

Tatsumi menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit ragu "i-iya, kok kamu bisa tau M-Maria?".

"tentu aku tau, kaleng itu hampir saja mengenaiku, aku reflex dan langsung memukulnya dengan tanganku…" Maria terhenti ketika melihat luka di kening Tatsumi, agak sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia mendekati Tatsumi, membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau daun dan mengelus kening Tatsumi menggunakan sapu tangan itu.

Wajah Tatsumi memerah, ia merasa malu, ia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya mulai 'doki-doki' karena Maria hanya beberapa senti dari hadapannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wanita selain dengan Hilda dan Mika.

Maria melepaskan belaiannya itu dan memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Tatsumi.

"a-arigatou.." sahut Tatsumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Maria tersenyum, dan hampir tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Tatsumi yang malu karena ulahnya. Ia kemudian berkata "iya, sama-sama.. lagi pula aku minta maaf udah ngelemparin kamu kaleng itu sampai kening mu berdarah begitu…." Maria terhenti hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya namun ia berusaha melanjutkan " kamu lucu Oga-san, baru saja aku kerjain kamu dengan sikapku yang seperti itu wajahmu mulai memerah.. hh-h-hahaha" akhirnya Maria mulai tertawa kencang karena ini.

"sudah hentikan Maria…" Tatsumi agak sedikit kesal karena sudah dikerjai oleh Maria.

"i-i-ya maaf.. maaf.. ppfftt" Maria berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"lagi pula.. kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tatsumi masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"ah! Mika-sama menyuruhku pergi ke alamat ini… tapi aku dari tadi nyari-nyari belum ketemu juga ini alamat.. oh iya, Oga-san pasti sudah hapal area ini kan, kira-kira kamu tau tidak alamat ini dimana?" Tanya Maria yang seolah-olah sudah melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya tertawa kencang sebelumya.

Tatsumi mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Maria dan membacanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan kemudian berkata "ini kan rumah Furuichi?".

Maria terdiam kemudian mulai bereaksi "huh?".

* * *

"Hilde, bagaimana dengan hidangannya?" Tanya Kisetsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"oishi.." jawab Hilda dengan nada malu-malu.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka sangat kagum saat melihat mereka. Tidak jarang ada yang berkata "siapa mereka? Sepasang artis Hollywood?" ada juga yang bilang "apakah mereka adalah sepasang model dan turis asing?".

Bahkan banyak diantaranya para gadis-gadis memuji Kisetsu entah sebagai model, artis, penyanyi dan lain sebagainya. Banyak juga pria-pria yang memuji penampilan Hilda, casual tapi sangat cantik dan pas. Short pants berwarna abu-abu silver yang dipakainya, dipadukan dengan kaus putih yang jangkis dan ditutupi oleh cardigan berwarna Hitam yang panjangnya melebihi short pants yang dipakainya. Ia mengenakan sepatu boots pendek berwarna silver dengan garis hitam. Belum lagi dengan rambut blondenya yang terurai indah. Membuat orang benar-benar beranggapan bahwa ia adalah selebritis.

Tentu hal ini membuat Kisetsu dan Hilda sangat senang.

"aku harus bisa membuat Hilda menyukaiku, agar semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Demi Mika.." pikir Kisetsu. Sesekali Kisetsu menatap Hilda dengan senyuman yang membuat Hilda tersipu malu. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Kisetsu tertarik untuk masuk ke sebuah distro.

Ia mengambil beberapa helai baju, dan memberikannya kepada Hilda untuk dicoba olehnya. Hilda tidak keberatan, banyak macam baju yang ia coba, dari kaus-kaus dan celana-celana biasa hingga ke gaun-gaun. Dan semuanya dibeli oleh Kisetsu. Kisetsu mengambilkan sebuah gelang aksesoris dan mengenakannya di lengan Hilda. keluar dari Distro, Kisetsu mengajak Hilda ke sebuah tempat.

Sebuah taman yang hanya terdapat satu ayunan, banyak pepohonan dan dua bangku taman didalamnya. Kisetsu mengajak Hilda untuk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya dibawah pohon itu dan mendorong Hilda untuk bersandar di pohon itu dengan pelan.

Kedua telapak tangannya memegang bahu Hilda, wajah Hilda memerah.

"aku harus bisa meyakinkan Hilde, aku harus bisa melakukan ini!" gumam Kisetsu dalam hati.

Kisetsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hilda, ia mengangkat dagu Hilda, dan berkata "aku mencintai mu Hilde…"

Wajah serius yang di tunjukkan oleh Kisetsu yang kala itu sedang mengungkapkan cintanya ke Hilda mampu membuat wajah Hilda memerah seperti tomat. Kisetsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hilda, memejamkan matanya.

Hilda tidak tau harus menolak atau menerimanya. Ia memang menyukai Kisetsu, di masa lalu, tapi sekarang? Namun ia kembali memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, maka ia harus mampu menerima Kisetsu tanpa bantahan.

Hilda menutup matanya, menunggu Kisetsu untuk menjamah bibirnya.

Kisetsu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, dekat, dekat. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua pun saling bersentuhan. Ciuman itu sangat kuat, bibir Hilda yang serasa manis seperti cherry menambah Kisetsu untuk lebih memperlama ciuman mereka. Kini kedua tangan Kisetsu memeluk Hilda dengan erat, begitupun dengan Hilda. mereka serasa tak bisa terhenti, bunyi getaran ponsel Kisetsu pun tak mampu menghentikannya,

Hingga akhirnya Kisetsu mengingat wajah Mika yang awalnya tersenyum menjadi menangis, itu memang bayangan, tetapi terasa begitu nyata. Kisetsu akhirnya melepaskan Hilda dan merunduk kemudian berkata "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu.."

Hilda hanya terdiam dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya sangat merah, tubuhnya serasa gemetar, beberapa saat yang lalu ia serasa berada di dimensi lain. Andai saja Kisetsu tidak melepaskan ciumannya mungkin mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang tidak tidak.

'yang tadi adalah _deep kiss_?' pikir Hilda sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Tak lama Kisetsu pun mengajak Hilda untuk pulang.

* * *

Tatsumi dan Maria akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Furuichi. Mereka menekan bel rumah, namun tidak ada jawaban. "pintu gerbangnya terbuka? Berarti dia ada didalam.. ya sudah, ayo kita langsung masuk saja.." sahut Tatsumi.

"eh? Bukankah itu tidak sopan Oga-san?" Tanya Maria namun pertanyaannya itu tidak di gubris oleh Tatsumi. Mereka mulai memasuki ruang Tamu.

"wahhhhh! Sangat kecil!" sahut Maria dengan senyum lebarnya. Tatsumi terdiam, bingung, membeku, "kecil?" Tanya Tatsumi.

"iyah! Tidak kusangka rumah Taka-chan sekecil ini? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah masuk ke rumah yang sekecil ini.." jawab Maria masih dengan senyumnya.

"Maria-san, Rumah seperti apa yang selalu kamu masuki?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan nada yang sedikit heran.

"hm? Apartement milik Mika-sama yang kami tinggali 3x lipat lebih besar dari rumah ini, kediaman keluarga Ayasaka yang total luasnya sebesar 4ha, kediaman Kisetsu-sama yang sama luasnya dengan kediaman Ayasaka, Mansion ku dan Hilda yang luasnya 2ha, tempat terkecil yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya hanya ruang kelas dan laboratorium.." jawab Maria dengan senyum sumringah.

Tatsumi membeku tertiup oleh angin salju. Namun kemudian muncul satu pertanyaan di kepalanya "eh, mansion Hilda? Apa kalian sudah berteman dari dulu?".

Maria menengok ke arah Tatsumi, dan kemudian menjawab "iyah, kami berteman sedari kecil. Aku dan Hilda itu sama, sama-sama pelayan yang melayani masternya. Hilda melayani Beelze-sama, dan aku melayani Mika-sama".

"eh? Kamu iblis juga?" Tanya Tatsumi masih dengan wajah heran.

"iya! Bukankah Mika-sama sudah memberitahumu tentang hal ini? Ku dengar kamu bahkan sudah tau kalau Mika-sama itu adalah anak pertama Daimaou-sama?" Tanya Maria balik.

Tatsumi terdiam, ia bingung. "hm… berarti Mika-sama belum menceritakan tentang identitas asliku.. huhh.. oke, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi.. aku ini anak dari Jabberwock dan cucu dari Behemoth, dan ibuku bernama Reia"

Serasa petir menggelegar, Tatsumi kaget dengan pernyataan Maria yang ternyata kalau Maria itu adalah relative dari Behemoth dan Jabberwock. Tatsumi membatu, diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Maria mulai menaiki tangga dengan semangatnya lalu kemudian diikuti Tatsumi yang masih dengan wajah shocknya. Tatsumi membuka pintu kamar Furuichi "oi Furu-" Tatsumi terhenti dan ia justru bertambah shock saat melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Oga-san?" Maria heran karena melihat Tatsumi membeku. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri apa yang dilihat oleh Tatsumi. Maria shock, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Furuichi yang sedang berada diatas seorang gadis cilik berambut pink dan berjas putih. Dan terlebih disaat itu Furuichi sedang bertelanjang dada. Dilihatnya Furuichi juga shock saat melihat ada Tatsumi dan Maria dihadapannya.

"hentai!" teriak Maria dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Furuichi. Furuichi langsung bangun dari posisinya, dan berlari menyusul Maria. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Maria dan kemudian berkata "Maria-chan… please jangan salah paham! Mana mungkin aku melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' pada gadis bocah seperti dia? Lihat saja ia bahkan tidak memiliki dada-" Furuichi terhenti ketika sosok gadis cilik yang ia bicarakan mulai menendang kepalanya.

"apa kau bilang? Creepichi! Ini semua kan salahmu! Honoka-chan menyuruhku membangunkanmu dan memintamu untuk menemaniku ke supermarket karena dia tidak bisa mengantarku soalnya dia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya. Seandainya saja majalah 'porno' mu tidak ada disitu tidak akan ada kejadian tadi..!" Sahut Lamia sambil menginjak-injak punggung Furuichi dengan nada kesal dan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Tatsumi hanya terdiam, ia merasa bahwa ini bukan peristiwa yang pertama untuk melihat Lamia dan Furuichi bertengkar. "dasar creepichi.." sahut Tatsumi. "adahh!" diikuti oleh Beel-bou.

"so, siapa nama mu bocah?" Tanya Maria ke arah Lamia.

"huh? Siapa yang kamu sebut bocah? Dasar jelek!" sahut Lamia menatap tajam ke arah Maria.

Maria dengan kesal menatap sosok gadis kecil yang ia sebut bocah itu. Agak sedikit marah, namun ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya, dan berkata "ehh? Jelek?"

"iya, dasar nenek jelek!" ledek Lamia lagi, kali ini dengan tampang juteknya.

Tatsumi mulai merasakan adanya aura hitam yang mengelilingi Maria, feeling nya tidak enak. Akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ia menelan ludah, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya.

"oi creepichi..!" sahut Tatsumi pelan sembari menendang-nendang badan Furuichi yang tengah tergeletak diatas lantai kamarnya.

"apa Oga?" Tanya Furuichi dengan wajah lemasnya karena badannya begitu sakit setelah diinjak-injak oleh Lamia.

"cepat bangun! Keadaan akan jadi parah kalau kamu tidak menjelaskan sejujurnya pada Maria kalau kamu.." jawab Tatsumi yang kemudian menatap jijik Furuichi, ia pun melanjutkan "seharusnya kamu tidak perlu merahasiakan itu lagi Furuichi..".

"kenapa dengan wajahmu Oga? Dan apa Maksudmu dengan itu? Huh?" Furuichi kembali bertanya, kini da beranggapan bahwa sahabatnya itu mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"sudah cepat bangun, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang karena ulahmu.." sahut Tatsumi sambil menendang-nendang badan Furuichi yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Furuichi terbangun, kemudian ia mulai melihat ke arah dua wanita yang sedang berseteru, dilihatnya Lamia sedang meledek Maria dengan kata-kata kasar yang sering dia ucapkan ke sosok orang yang tidak ia sukai.

'ahh.. beginikah jadi orang popular.. diperebutkan oleh dua wanita cantik… eh, tidak… satu wanita cantik dan satu bocah imut.. haaah Furuichi, hidupmu sangat beruntung.. bisa diperebutkan oleh—' Furuichi terhenti ketika dua sosok wanita yang sedang ia bicarakan mulai menendang mukanya dan berkata secara bersamaan "siapa yang memperebutkanmu!".

Furuichi kembali tersungkur dilantai. "aku merasa kasihan padanya beel-bou.. hhaahaa" sahut Tatsumi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan gaya yang meledek.

"kamu terlihat cukup happy untuk kasihan padaku Oga.." sahut Furuichi. Kini ia terbangun, meredamkan kedua wanita yang tiada hentinya menatapnya dengan wajah jijiknya.

"aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kamu adalah…" sahut Maria yang kemudian meilirik ke arah Lamia mereka berdua tersenyum sinis, lalu melirik ke arah Tatsumi. Tatsumi mengangguk ke arah Maria, begitupun dengan Maria yang membalas anggukan Tatsumi, lalu ketiganya mengangguk secara bersamaan sambil memegang dagu mereka masing-masing. "ada apa ini?" sahut Furuichi keheranan.

_**Telepathy between Tatsumi, Maria, and Lamia : **_

'_heh Bocah, apa kamu yakin?' sahut Maria (ditujukan kepada Lamia)._

'_menurutmu bagaimana jelek? Kamu sudah melihatnya sendiri kan?' jawab Lamia. _

'_hoooh, kamu masih saja yah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Dasar bocah mesum..' balas Maria. _

'_apa kamu bilang? Bocah mesum? Dasar nenek jelek!' dibalas lagi oleh Lamia. _

'_bocah mesum', 'nenek jelek', 'bocah mesum', 'nenek jelek'…. _

'_hey hey, stop! Hentikan, kalian seperti anak kecil saja memperebutkan Furuichi' sahut Tatsumi yang akhirnya mencampuri telepati antara Maria dengan Lamia. _

'_lalu bagaimana menurutmu Oga-san..?' Tanya Maria. _

'_Furuichi itu… lolicon….' Jawab Tatsumi. _

_Dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan. _

_**Ending of telepathy **_

"kalian sungguh kejam…! Kejam! Tega-teganya bertelepati tanpa aku dan terlebih kalian menganggapku sebagai lolicon…" sahut Furuichi dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"hm, lolicon.." sahut Maria dengan wajah kesal.

"hehehe, lolicon?" sahut Lamia dengan wajah ledeknya.

"hm…" angguk Tatsumi.

"adahh" ikut Beel-bou dengan wajah jijiknya.

"haah, percuma aku mengelak sampai darah keluar dari mataku pun kalian tidak akan mendengarkanku.. yang terpenting sekarang, aku tidak heran kenapa Oga bisa datang kerumah ku, tapi kamu Maria-chan? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya furuichi dengan wajah yang mulai tenang.

"Mika-sama memberikanku secarik kertas alamat dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke alamat Oga-san membantuku mencarinya. Hari ini katanya dia mau jalan keluar dengan seseorang, dan aku tidak dikasih tau siapa.. makanya Mika-sama memberikan aku tugas ini supaya aku tidak mengikutinya. Lihat saja, kalau nanti aku tau siapa yang ngajak jalan Mika-sama, akan aku cincang dia karena sudah memisahkan aku dengan Mika-sama!" sahut Maria yang kemudian meremas-remas tangannya.

"geek!" Tatsumi terkejut karena menyadari bahwa orang yang dimaksud Maria adalah dia.

"eh, Mika? Siapa dia?" Tanya Lamia dengan wajah polosnya.

"master dari Maria-chan.. kakak dari Beel-bou, anak pertama dari Daimaou-sama.." jawab Furuichi yang disambut dengan wajah shock oleh Lamia.

"Furuichi, kenapa kamu bisa tau semua itu?" Tanya Tatsumi keheranan.

"Maria-chan sudah lama menceritakan hal itu padaku. Walaupun Maria-chan sedang ada di Amerika kita masih sering chattingan. Saat aku menceritakan Beelbou, saat itu juga Maria-chan menceritakan tentang Mika-chan.." sahut Furuichi yang diikuti oleh senyuman Maria.

"sial, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan nada kesalnya.

"menurutku biar Mika-chan saja yang menceritakan ini semua padamu.." jawab Furuichi dengan senyum tindasnya.

"huh, ya sudah. Oh iya Maria.. aku ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan Mika dengan Kisetsu, serta hubungan diantara keluarga mereka!" sahut Tatsumi.

"Kisetsu?" Tanya Lamia dan Furuichi secara bersamaan.

"anak tunggal dari Abaddon-sama dan Kasdeya-sama. Dia juga merupakan keponakan dari Daimaou-sama dan sepupu dari Mika-sama.." jawab Maria singkat.

Furuichi dan Lamia saling bertatapan, terdiam, bingung.

"untuk pertanyaan mu Oga-san.. sebenarnya mereka…"

Ketiga orang lainnya terdiam untuk mulai mendengarkan cerita Maria.

* * *

**okeokeh.. chapter 14 selesai di update.. semoga seneng bacanya, sorry kalau agak boring! **

**saya akan berusaha untuk membuat lanjutan yang lebih menarik dari ini..! **

**:D**

**oke, sekarang giliran spoiler buat Chapter 15 : Stories, _check it out! _**

_"'dag, dig, dug' Tatsumi dapat merasakan getaran di dadanya, ia juga merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia malu ketika Hilda menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum saat menatapnya. Karena saking groginya ia sampai menjawab pertanyaan Hilda dengan nada jutek. Tatsumi mengusap-usap wajahnya sekian kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua tak menyangka, bahwa wajah Hilda mampu membuat ia seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Teringat moment saat ia, Furuichi dan Maria berada di mansion Kika, ibunya Mika."_


	15. Chapter 15 : Stories

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N : ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, tengkyu yang udah pada baca, :D**

**BETA READER NEEDED for my new Fanfict! **

**Chapter 15**

**Stories **

Tatsumi berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Beel-bou sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Ia masih belum memberi kabar pada Mika jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, terdapat sebuah pesan singkat.

"tadi kamu bertemu dengan Maria yah? Ex. Mika"

Tatsumi terkejut dengan pesan singkat yang ia baca. Mika mengetahuinya, ia tau bahwa Tatsumi bertemu dengan Maria. Tatsumi mencoba mengacuhkan pesan singkat dari Mika karena ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. tak lama ponselnya pun bergetar kembali. Terlihat dari Mika lagi.

"aku tau karena Maria sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kamu bertemu dengannya dijalan dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Furuichi-san, bahkan ia juga bilang kalau ia bertemu dengan sosok bocah kecil berambut pink? Siapa dia? Kenapa warna rambutnya sama denganku? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Tatsumi tau bahwa Mika sudah mulai kesal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

"aku tidak tau kalau aku akan bertemu Maria secara tidak sengaja. kebetulan aku ingin kerumah Furuichi hanya untuk main seperti biasanya dan bertemu Maria, sekalian saja kita barengan ke sananya. Si bocah berambut pink itu namanya Lamia, aku tidak tau menau kenapa warna rambutnya sama denganmu, ia teman dekat Hilda. Lagi pula kamu juga bisa tau apa yang kita bicarakan dengan membaca masalalu Maria kan?" Tatsumi menjawab semua pertanyaan Mika dengan jelas, padat, dan ringkas.

'tik tok tik tok' hampir 10 menit Mika tidak membalas pesannya. 'ah, mungkin dia tertidur..' pikir Tatsumi sembari tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hilda membuka pintu kamarnya, saat itu Hilda sedang memakai baju tidur yang belum pernah Tatsumi lihat sebelumnya. Karena penasaran akhirnya ia menanyakan tentang baju itu ke Hilda "baju siapa itu?"

"Kisetsu-sama membelikan banyak baju termasuk baju ini kepada ku.." sahut Hilda yang kemudian wajahnya memerah mengingat saat ia dan Kisetsu berciuman.

Tatsumi sangat jengkel, dan dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menaruh beel-bou di pangkuannya dan melewati Hilda dengan wajah dinginnya.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Tatsumi tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia hanya terdiam dan seusai makan malam ia pun langsung meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"sialan! Kenapa aku begitu kesal saat Hilda mengatakan hal itu?" gumam Tatsumi sambil menaruh Beel-bou diatas kasurnya. Karena kegelisahannya, entah karena tawaran Mika atau karena Hal yang dikatakan Hilda ia akhirnya turun ke ruang tamunya. Ditempat itu masih ada kedua orangtuanya, Misaki dan Hilda. Tatsumi tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya duduk di sofa dan kemudian menaruh ponselnya di atas meja tamu.

Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Saat minum ia tersedak ketika Misaki berkata "wah! Tatsumi, kamu sedang smsan dengan Mika-chan?". Misaki langsung berkata demikian ketika ia melihat adanya sms masuk dari Mika di ponsel Tatsumi, langsung ia mengambil ponsel Tatsumi untuk membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Mika.

Tatsumi langsung panic dan berlari ke arah Misaki, ia mencoba merebut, usahanya berhasil. Ponsel itu akhirnya berada di tangannya. Misaki menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa karena tidak berhasil membuka pesan dari Mika. Tatsumi membuka pesan itu, isinya..

"aku tidak bisa, banyak hal yang kamu, Furuichi-san, dan Maria yang tidak ketahui. Hanya aku yang tau.. tadi sore, Kana-chan menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

Tatsumi tersenyum ketika membacanya. Ia kembali duduk namun di kursi makan, tepat dihadapan Hilda. ia mulai mengetik untuk membalas sms dari Mika, senyumannya masih terpancar di wajah Tatsumi. Ia membalas "bagus dong! Dia kan siswa favorit di sekolahmu, kalian juga terlihat cukup dekat. Trus kamu jawab apa?"

Selang beberapa menit balasan dari sms nya pun datang.

"aku berpura-pura menganggap hal itu sebagai candaan saja. Aku bilang ke dia untuk tidak meluncurkan candaan dengan wajah seriusnya. Dia memang agak sedikit bingung, tapi dia pun juga ikut tertawa. Lagipula aku hanya menganggap Kana-chan sebagai kakakku, hanya itu. Lebih indah berteman dari pada berpacaran.."

Balasan Mika berhasil membuat Tatsumi tersenyum kembali. Jika diingat-ingat, Mika adalah perempuan pertama yang menegurnya dan mencoba berteman dengannya. Ia selalu tersenyum di hadapan Tatsumi, apapun keadaannya. Ia selalu bersikap tangguh dan kuat untuk setiap badai yang menerpanya. Ia selalu mencoba mengerti sifat Tatsumi yang hanya memikirkan pertarungan diatas segalanya. Dan ia perempuan pertama yang menyadarkan perasaan Tatsumi yang sebenarnya hanya untuk Hilda.

Tatsumi mulai membalas pesan dari Mika, "terima kasih Mika, buat segalanya. :)"

Tak lama balasan Mika pun datang "aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud mu, tapi oke, sama-sama :). Bagaimana dengan keputusan mu tentang tawaran ku?"

Tatsumi tersenyum lagi, kini ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjawab ajakkan dari Mika, ia membalas "besok akan kuberi tahu apa jawaban ku…"

Tatsumi terdiam, tidak ada balasan dari Mika. ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Hilda yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku dihadapannya. Tatsumi tersenyum karena melihat ekspresi Hilda yang terlihat polos saat itu. Tak lama Hilda mulai menutup bukunya dan tak sengaja wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Hilda bingung dengan Tatsumi yang saat itu sedang tersenyum tanpa alasan. Tatsumi yang agak telat menyadari bahwa Hilda telah memperhatikan sikapnya mulai memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu dan wajahnya pun menjadi memerah karena hal itu.

"tersenyum kenapa? Karena bisa smsan dengan Mika-sama?" Tanya Hilda dengan wajah tenangnya.

"em, mau tau saja!" jawab Tatsumi dengan nada jutek dan ia langsung meninggalkan Hilda untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

'dag, dig, dug' Tatsumi dapat merasakan getaran di dadanya, ia juga merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia malu ketika Hilda menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum saat menatapnya. Karena saking groginya ia sampai menjawab pertanyaan Hilda dengan nada jutek. Tatsumi mengusap-usap wajahnya sekian kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa wajah Hilda mampu membuat ia seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengingat moment saat ia berada di rumah Furuichi.

* * *

**Flashback **

"sebenarnya Mika-sama dan Kisetsu-sama itu…" sahut Maria yang perkataannya masih setengah terpotong. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan "mmh, aku akan ceritakan basicnya dulu biar bisa jelas. Kuroda-sama adalah ayah dari Kisetsu-sama, ia memiliki nama iblis 'Abaddon'. Kisetsu-sama pun juga memiliki nama iblis, namanya 'Samael" sahut Maria yang masih terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan tentang hal ini.

Otak Tatsumi sulit untuk men-loading penjelasan Maria, sedangkan Furuichi yang telah mengerti kemudian bertanya "berarti Mika-chan dan ibunya juga memiliki nama iblis?".

Maria menjawab "tidak, Kika-sama, ibunda Mika-sama memang iblis tetapi dari awal ia tidak pernah tinggal di dunia iblis. Kika-sama tinggal, besar, dan hidup di dunia manusia. Orangtuanya membuangnya ke dunia manusia, entah apa alasannya karena sampai sekarang Kika-sama belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Untungnya ada manusia yang mau mengadopsinya sebagai anak, dan lebih untung lagi karena orang yang mengadopsinya itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan di dunia manusia. Tentu awalnya Kika-sama tidak tau bahwa dirinya itu iblis, ia hanya menyadari bahwa ia itu berbeda dengan manusia lainnya maka dari itu ia tidak memiliki banyak teman".

Tatsumi, Furuichi dan Lamia hanya menyimak pernyataan dari Maria dengan seksama.

"intinya, Kika-sama tidak pernah tau bahwa dirinya adalah iblis sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Abaddon-sama dan Kasdeya-sama secara tidak sengaja di taman mansionnya. Mereka menjadi sahabat setelah itu. Kika-sama memberikan nama 'Kuronaga' sebagai nama keluarga Abaddon-sama ketika Abaddon-sama memutuskan untuk tinggal dan hidup di dunia manusia. Kika-sama melanjutkan sekolahnya di jepang, Abaddon-sama dan Kasdeya-sama lebih memilih studi ke London. Sekian tahun berlalu sampai akhirnya baik Kika-sama dan Abaddon-sama menjadi pengusaha sukses kala itu.." ucap Maria.

Semua terdiam, Maria mulai menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan ceritanya "sampai suatu ketika Abaddon-sama dan Kasdeya-sama mengajak Kika-sama ke dunia iblis dan saat itu juga Kika-sama bertemu dengan Daimaou-sama. Mereka menjadi dekat dan menjalin hubungan 'khusus' yang hanya orang tertentu saja yang tau. Sedangkan Abaddon-sama dan Kasdeya-sama akhirnya meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Kika-sama sangat semangat sekali ketika menceritakan moment ini padaku.."

"hem, Maria-san, kita tidak punya waktu banyak sekarang, langsung cerita intinya saja, karena ceritanya juga sangat rumit buatku.." sahut Tatsumi dengan wajah bodohnya dan asap sudah keluar dari kepalanya.

"eh iya.. lalu Kisetsu-sama dan Mika-sama terlahir di dunia ini, tentu saja Kisetsu-sama setahun lebih tua dibanding Mika-sama. Saat Kisetsu sama menginjak umur 8 tahun, Kasdeya-sama menderita sakit keras. Segala upaya dilakukan untuk bisa menyembuhkan Kasdeya-sama. 2 tahun berlalu namun kondisi Kasdeya-sama tak kunjung baik. Akhirnya Abaddon-sama meminta Kika-sama untuk menyembuhkan Kasdeya-sama karena mengingat Kika-sama memiliki kekuatan penyembuh dan penambah sakit. Menyembuhkan Kasdeya-sama menggunakan kekuatan Kika-sama tentu hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan, sembuh, atau bertambah sakit, akan lebih buruk jika meninggal, karena Kika-sama belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Awalnya Kika-sama menolak, namun Abaddon-sama tetap memaksanya. Semua berjalan dengan mulus, Kasdeya-sama membaik, hanya dalam beberapa jam namun setelah itu ia meninggal. Abaddon-sama sangat terpukul dan sangat menyesal telah meminta Kika-sama melakukan hal seperti ini mengingat resiko yang ditanggung sangat besar. Ia dihasut untuk menuduh Kika-sama sebagai pembunuh, saat dimana seseorang dalam kesedihan yang amat dalam, situasi yang cocok untuk di hasut. Alhasil, hubungan persahabatan mereka terpecah dan setelah itu Abaddon-sama memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Kisetsu-sama dan Mika-sama…" sahut Maria kini dengan wajah murungnya.

Semua orang di tempat itu, Furuichi, Lamia, Tatsumi, dan Maria menjadi diam. Tidak ada yang bisa memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"oni-chan.. apa kamu sudah pulang—" Honoka terdiam saat melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang ada dalam kamar Furuichi itu terlihat sangat serius. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi serius dari Furuichi, Lamia, dan Tatsumi.

"ara? Kamu ini siapa yah?" sahut Honoka karena heran ketika melihat satu orang sosok perempuan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"eh? Aku? Aku Maria, Furuichi's Girlfriend, salam kenal…" jawab Maria dengan senyum khasnya.

Wajah Honoka memerah ketika melihat senyuman Maria. 'kawaaaiiiiiii, tapi dia… oni-chan….' pikir Honoka. Ia pun mulai bertanya kembali dengan ekspresi shocknya "eh? Oni-chan no koibito? Usoooo?".

"tenang Honoka-chan, aku juga shock saat mendengar ini? Oh iya, ada apa kamu kemari?" sahut Lamia.

"eh? Itu Mama menyuruhku untuk mengajak Oni-chan ke mall. Tapi kalian terlihat serius, ya sudah, maaf telah mengganggu…" jawab Honoka yang kemudian mulai menutup pintu kamar Furuichi.

"lalu bagaimana kisah antara Kisetsu dengan Mika-chan, Maria-chan?" Tanya Furuichi dengan senyumnya.

"tsk, creepichi…" sahut Lamia yang terlihat sedang menggerutu.

"Lamia, kamu cemburu yah?" goda Tatsumi sambil tertawa meledek.

"shut up!" jawab Lamia dengan nada juteknya dan wajah memerah karena malu.

"ehem… mau aku jawab atau tidak?" sahut Maria sambil melirik ke arah Lamia dan Tatsumi.

Lamia dan Tatsumi akhirnya mengangguk karena feeling mereka tidak enak.

* * *

**bagaimana? bikin boring yaaa? minta sarannya dong XD **

**oh iya mau ada pengumuman nih, saya bikin story baru, tentang TatsuGarde tentunya dan dalam bahasa inggris.. **

**so anyone who read this fanfict and a beta reader, give me your help! **

**R&R XD**

**spoiler buat chapter 16 : Decision, _check it out!_**

_"a-aku memilih untuk tidak menerimanya.." jawab Tatsumi dengan nada ragu._

_"why?" Tanya Mika dengan wajah dinginnya._

_"aku memang menginginkan Hilda kembali, tapi aku juga ingin melihatmu bersama dengan Kisetsu tanpa harus melukaimu.." jawab Tatsumi dengan wajah serius yang membuat wanita-wanita dikelas itu senang melihatnya karena terkadang ketika Tatsumi menunjukkan wajah itu ia terlihat lebih cool._

_Mika terdiam. Dia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _


	16. Chapter 16 : Decision

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beelzebub, Beelzebub is only belong to Tamura Ryuhei-sensei.**

**A/N : ini fanfic pertama saya, yaa rada-rada OOC sedikit, tengkyu yang udah pada baca, :D sorry update nya kelamaan, soal nya seperti summary nya, sempet hiatus sementara buat focus ke fanfict saya yang satu lagi. tapi sekarang udah aktif lagi atas dukungan para pemirsa sekalian.. :)) **

**balesin review dulu yaahh :)**

**Roronoa Indra : yeah, thank you! thanks for waiting XD**

**Guest : i'm update now! sorry for the wait.. hountoni shumimasen :(**

**Naruobito2 : hahaa :D iyah, ini udah di update, maap kalo kelamaan nunggu.. XD (y) **

**special thanks for Frayner, Naruobito2 and Roronoa Indra who has favorited and followed this story.. arigatou gozaimashu :))**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Decision **

"ketika Kisetsu-sama duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, ia merupakan siswa populer, dikagumi banyak guru dan memiliki sebutan 'child prodigy' karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Kisetsu-sama selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak siswa lainnya, mereka berebut untuk bisa berteman dengannya, tentu hal ini membuat Kisetsu-sama senang. Walaupun banyak diantara mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan Kisetsu-sama, namun ia tidak perduli. Kisetsu-sama adalah sosok baik yang selalu menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Hingga suatu ketika, salah satu orang yang ia anggap 'teman' sedang diserang oleh segerombolan anak-anak SMP. Kisetsu-sama yang baik hati langsung menolong orang itu, ia tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya karena saat itu ia masih sangat muda. Tak sengaja kekuatan iblis yang ada pada dirinya keluar, tentu hal ini membuat orang-orang berlari ketakutan, bahkan orang yang ditolong olehnya pun mulai menyebutnya 'Monster'…." Ujar Maria yang mulai kelihatan serius.

Tatsumi terdiam, ia menyadari bahwa ternyata masalalu Kisetsu terlihat kejam. Furuichi hanya menelan ludah karena tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"kejadian itu terjadi ketika seminggu setelah kematian Kasdeya-sama. Semua orang disekolahnya, dimanapun ia berada, mereka selalu menjauhinya. Menghina nya dengan menyebutnya 'Monster', bahkan guru-guru yang tadinya mengagumi malah mulai mengutuknya sebagai 'monster'. Pada saat jam pelajaran pun guru yang sedang mengajar seolah-olah tidak perduli dengannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Tetapi Kisetsu-sama masih tetap tersenyum kepada mereka yang sudah menghinanya. Senyuman yang begitu rapuh.. sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap tersenyum untuk seterusnya, agar semua orang memiliki bayangan baik tentang dirinya, hingga orang lain tidak terus-terusan menganggapnya monster, menyedihkan bila dihina, menyakitkan bila dianggap tiada, Kisetsu-sama mencurahkan semuanya kepada Mika-sama, satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya. Itu yang Mika-sama ceritakan kepada ku..." ucap Maria yang kemudian membuka handphone nya karena ada sms masuk.

Hening.

Tatsumi, Maria, Lamia dan Furuichi terdiam, mereka tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aksi diam ini berlanjut sampai 15 menit sampai akhirnya Furuichi menanyakan sesuatu kepada Maria "apa yang membuat Kisetsu sangat mempercayai Mika-chan?"

Maria terkejut dengan pertanyaan Furuichi, namun ia menjawab "Mika-sama hanya satu-satunya orang yang selalu tersenyum dihadapan Kisetsu-sama. Ia selalu menganggap Kisetsu-sama itu sama seperti orang lain. Bukan karena Mika-sama adalah iblis maka ia membela Kisetsu-sama, tapi karena menurutnya baik Iblis ataupun Manusia, mereka semua sama. Disaat orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjauhi Kisetsu-sama, Mika-sama malah justru mendekatinya dan memberinya semangat, memberinya support, walaupun Abaddon-sama sudah mengecam Mika-sama untuk tidak mendekati Kisetsu-sama, Mika-sama masih tetap berusaha untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kisetsu-sama. Saat Mika-sama diharuskan pindah ke jepang, mereka berdua masih tetap berkomunikasi, bagaimana pun caranya. Kemudian kami pindah ke Amerika, kalian tau itu kan? Aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kisetsu-sama di sana, tapi Mika-sama bilang mereka bertemu. Kisetsu-sama menyatakan perasaannya pada Mika-sama. Mika-sama sangat senang kala itu. Setahun berlalu, sampai akhirnya Mika-sama tau bahwa Hilda akan dijodohkan oleh Kisetsu-sama, Mika-sama menjadi down akhir-akhir ini.." sahut Maria mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan berkata "maaf, aku harus pulang, Mika-sama menyuruhku untuk tiba di apartemennya segera. sampai ketemu lagi, Oga-san, Taka-chan.. dan... O-chibi-san.." Maria tersenyum evil dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Furuichi.

"keehhhh! dasar nenek jahat! siapa yang chibi?! huh! nama ku Lamia, Lamia!" teriak Lamia sambil marah-marah seperti biasanya.

Tatsumi terdiam, memang di bayang ingatannya, Mika adalah sosok yang murah senyum ya walaupun hanya kepada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Tatsumi tidak menyadari bahwa kehidupan masalalu Mika, keluarga Mika, dan tentang orang-orang yang ia cintai akan serumit ini. Bukan hanya ia yang akan kehilangan Hilda, tapi Mika juga. Bahkan beberapa watu yang lalu, demi kebahagiaan Tatsumi, Mika rela untuk menerima kemungkinan yang paling buruk, yang akhirnya akan celaka adalah ia.

'memang aku mencintai Hilda, tapi… tanpa Mika aku tidak akan bisa menyadari perasaan ini. Mika selalu tersenyum sehingga aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Begitukah caranya untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Dia sudah banyak menolongku.. aku akan menyelamatkan keduanya, baik Hilda ataupun Mika. senyuman dari kedua orang itu adalah hal yang paling berharga. Aku tidak mau semua lenyap begitu saja' pikir Tatsumi.

Lamunan Tatsumi terhenti ketika Beel-bou mengajaknya untuk pulang. akhirnya Tatsumi pamit pulang kepada Maria dan Furuichi. Sepanjang perjalanan Tatsumi hanya terdiam, memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ia lelah, ia butuh waktu untuk berhenti memikirkan hal serumit ini, tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu, ia harus segera memberikan jawaban kepada Mika sementara ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

rasanya ia ingin berlari dari semua ini, Tatsumi tak pernah menduga bahwa hanya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang ia cintai akan serumit ini. Jika mereka semua manusia seperti dirinya, pasti ia sudah melenyapkan mereka yang sudah menghalanginya untuk bersama Hilda. tapi mereka Iblis, berasal dari keluarga royal seperti Beel-bou. Untuk mengalahkan Behemoth 34th pillar divison demi menyelamatkan Hilda saja ia harus latihan setengah mati, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengalahkan Kisetsu, putra dari kakak ayahnya Beel-bou? Setidaknya kekuatan Kisetsu akan sama kuatnya dengan En, dan bagaimana juga caranya ia mengalahkan laki-laki yang entah bernama Kuroda atau Abaddon itu?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan itu dirumahnya nanti karena orang banyak melihatnya dengan ketakutan ketika mereka melihat wajah 'seram' yang Tatsumi tunjukkan sepanjang perjalanan karena memikirkan hal ini.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Esok paginya **

Tatsumi berjalan menuju ruang kelas Mika. Mika menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan langsung segera menyuruhnya duduk dihadapannya. Maria yang saat itu sedang bersamanya mengambil Beel-bou untuk diajak main karena ia tau hal yang akan dibicarakan Tatsumi dan Masternya adalah hal penting. Ia menjauh dari Tatsumi dan Mika namun tidak melebihi batas jarak antara Tatsumi dan Beel-bou.

"jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Mika dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Semua siswa dikelas itu sangat kesal dan heran, karena Mika yang selama ini berada dikelas itu tidak pernah berbicara kecuali saat menjawab pertanyaan bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum dengan mereka. Memang ada beberapa orang yang biasa mengobrol dengannya dikelas itu selama jam pelajaran, tetapi itu hanya Azusa dan Kazu dan itupun jarang. Mereka bahkan berpikir, kenapa seorang Mika bisa tersenyum hangat dan manisnya di hadapan Tatsumi, seorang delinquent yang dulunya mereka kutuk. Semua pertanyaan itu berkeliaran di kepala semua siswa ditempat itu. Mereka ingin bertanya, tetapi mereka tau, pertanyaan mereka tidak akan pernah dijawab oleh Mika. maka dari itu mereka lebih memilih diam, menatap dengan wajah kesal.

"ehem… mm…" sahut Tatsumi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"mm..? jangan bilang kamu belum memutuskan harus menjawab apa?" Tanya Mika dengan wajah curiganya.

Tatsumi hanya menjawab dengan fake smile yang dia buat. Tentu hal ini agak membuat Mika kesal.

Brraaaakkkkkk!

Semua siswa ditempat itu kaget karena mendengar suara yang lumayan keras, ketika mereka menemukan asal suara itu mereka jauh lebih terkejut ketika melihat Mika memegang tempat pensilnya yang terbuat dari besi seberat kira-kira 1.5 Kg dengan wajah kesal yang ia tunjukkan. Dihadapannya ada Tatsumi yang sedang mengerang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, hampir air mata menetes dari salah satu mata Tatsumi karena rasa sakit yang dia rasa.

"aku bertanya padamu.. jangan jawab dengan senyuman yang menjijikkan seperti tadi. Itu hanya akan membuatku kesal..!" sahut Mika dengan nada kesal.

"Mika, kamu itu wanita, kenapa tidak bisa lembut sedikit. Lalu ada apa dengan tempat pensil itu, itu tidak wajar!" balas Tatsumi masih dengan posisinya yang memegangi kepalanya.

Mika hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"aku sudah memutuskan jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan, tapi aku belum tau harus berkata apa.." lanjut Tatsumi yang kini sudah mulai menatap mika.

Mika masih dengan sikapnya yang menyueki Tatsumi dengan tidak menatap Tatsumi dan memberi respon diam. Tatsumi mulai meletakkan tangannya di pipi Mika. wajah Mika memerah, karena ini kali pertama Tatsumi menyentuh pipinya sejak sekian lamanya tidak bertemu. Namun wajah merah karena malu itu menjadi wajah merah kesal ketika Tatsumi membelokkan wajahnya Mika ke arah Tatsumi sambil berkata "kalo orang ngomong tuh liatnya ke orangnya, jangan cuekkin aku dong! Lagi serius. Cepet nengok kesi-" omongan Tatsumi terhenti ketika Mika mulai memukulnya dengan tempat pensilnya lagi kini tepat di lengan Tatsumi.

"awwww…" teriak Tatsumi. Semua siswa dikelas itu dibuat terkejut lagi oleh sikap Mika. seseorang yang selalu mereka panggil 'Mika-sama' atau 'Ayasaka-sama' itu telah melakukan hal yang menurut mereka 'kejam' ke Oga Tatsumi, orang terkuat dari Ishiyama School. Hal itu dapat memperyakin mereka bahwa itu adalah alasan kenapa kepala sekolah memberinya tanggung jawab untuk mendidik dan menghukum Rokkisei ketika mereka melakukan kesalahan.

"lalu apa jawabannya?" Tanya Mika masih dengan posisinya yang memegang tempat pensil. Jaga-jaga kalau Tatsumi berhasil membuatnya kesal lagi.

Tatsumi yang masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya di tambah di lengannya mulai agak menjauh dari Mika karena dia tau apa hal selanjutnya terjadi jika dia berhasil membuat Mika kesal. Kemungkinan terbesarnya ia akan ditendang keluar dari kelas melalui jendela.

"a-aku memilih untuk tidak menerimanya.." jawab Tatsumi dengan nada ragu.

"why?" Tanya Mika dengan wajah dinginnya.

"aku memang menginginkan Hilda kembali, tapi aku juga ingin melihatmu bersama dengan Kisetsu tanpa harus melukaimu.." jawab Tatsumi dengan wajah serius yang membuat wanita-wanita dikelas itu senang melihatnya karena terkadang ketika Tatsumi menunjukkan wajah itu ia terlihat lebih cool.

Mika terdiam. Dia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"aku ingin melindungi keduanya, senyum Hilda, dan senyum mu.." jawab Tatsumi dengan wajah malunya karena ia sadar ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal selembut ini kepada wanita sebelumnya.

'ia ingin melindungiku?' pikir Mika. Mika tersenyum, senyumannya kini begitu hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia tak pernah menyangka seseorang seperti Tatsumi bisa mengatakan hal yang lumayan romantic seperti ini. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata biru Mika. Tatsumi tentu bingung dengan ini, ia mencoba menenangkan Mika, namun Mika kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Arigatou, Tatsumi.. :)"

Tatsumi tersenyum dan mulai mengusap-usap kepala Mika sambil pamit untuk kembali kekelasnya. Mika yang menyadari bahwa Tatsumi bergegas meninggalkannya, mulai meraih lengan Tatsumi dan berkata "Tunggu! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai.."

"eh? Tapi aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu kan?" jawab Tatsumi dengan wajah bingungnya yang kemudian mulai membalik badan dan menatap ke arah Mika.

"iya, memang. Tapi aku masih ada rencana lain.. emm.. memang sih tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan Hilda-san dan Kisetsu, tapi…" sahut Mika yang terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"tapi apa?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan wajah seriusnya.

"tapi kita harus memastikan apakah Hilda-san mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapmu atau tidak…" jawab Mika dengan wajah seriusnya juga.

Wajah Tatsumi memerah seperti sedang demam tinggi, dan kemudian mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Mika, namun Mika langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah wajah Tatsumi sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"mungkin saja rencana ini mempunyai pengaruh besar dalam permasalahan yang sekarang kita hadapi.." sahut Mika dengan senyumnya.

"lalu apa rencana mu?" Tanya Tatsumi masih dengan wajah malunya.

Mika tersenyum tajam ke arah Tatsumi.

* * *

**nah nah nah! akhirnya saya update juga! legaaa rasanya... setelah nahan ini chapter berbulan-bulan XD**

**gimana, apa kalian semua suka, benci, kesel, pengen lemparin tempat pensil juga ke arah saya? silahkan di review ajah yah chapter nya.. hohohoho :D**

**makasih yang masih setia nungguin, :)**

**oh iya, sorry, saya gak bisa ngasih spoiler kaya chapter2 sebelumnya yang nunjukkin kilasan buat chapter selanjutnya, soal nya.. hm... pengen di bikin misteri ajah gitu :D**

**sampai ketemu lagiiiii :)**

**okeh, ini buat chapter selanjutnya, Chapter 17 : Date**


End file.
